Prime's Princess
by BabblesoftheInsane
Summary: He wanted to hold her and kiss her. But she didn't remember him completely. He didn't want to scare her away. He feared losing her. He just didn't know that she remembered more than he realized.
1. Chapter 1

_Boti: Okay, I know about Aleta-1 or however it's spelt but just pretend she doesn't exist or that she died a long time ago, okay? I rather not work on how he lost her because I'm sure, since I can't make things short and simple (trust me, some of my one shots are several pages long - one is 15 pages long!) that would end up another story separate. Any hoo, hope you like. It was something that kept bugging me so...yeah..._

_Also, I am known on some as MoonlitDispair or AngelofMidnightMoons so please do not get confused. I am trying to change it but sometimes I miss it. SO! I am BOTI aka BabblesoftheInsane. Thank you!_

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Summary:

He wanted to hold her and kiss her. But she didn't remember him completely. He didn't want to scare her away. He feared losing her. He just didn't know that she remembered more than he realized.

Chapter One

Optimus Prime stared at the sky, a distant look on his faceplate. It was obvious to Sam Witwicky that Optimus was lost in thought about the past.

"Optimus?"

He glanced down at the tiny human that had broken his train of thoughts. It was clear that his human comrade was concerned about his detached behavior. It wasn't like Optimus to be distracted by anything.

"It is alright, Sam. I am fine," Optimus said, still studying the night sky. Sam gave Optimus a look that said he didn't believe the leader of the Autobots. Optimus concluded that he would have to tell Sam what was on his processor.

"Tell me," Sam crossed his arms, waiting. Optimus sent a huff of air through his vents that resembled a sigh. It had been years since he spoke of her. Perhaps it would do him some good.

"Well?" the human looked up at the flaming robot as Optimus continued to stare at the distant stars.

"Many years ago, Cybertron was close to war with a nearby planet. We had some...complications...with attending the peace conference and, being too large to attend because our holoform program wasn't complete, we were...stumped," Optimus paused before continuing, slightly satisfied with his choice of words. "During that time, as we were trying to figure out how to solve our height problem, a strange and unknown vessel crashed on Cybertron. Inside was a female humanoid who did not know where she came from. In our desperate state, we offered her our home as hers as long as she...married...an Autobot or Decepticon. This happened before the civil war on our planet."

"Why was your height such a problem?"

"The peace conference was held on a neutral planet with very small creatures."

Sam did a long oh sound as Optimus paused in his story again. The silence between them began to stretch and Sam knew that Optimus was beginning to sink back into his thoughts. But Sam wanted to know more about this whole situation and why it caused Optimus such pain.

"So she agreed, huh?"

Optimus nodded when he heard his friend speak and continued, "Since the first, each child born was named the Princess of Cybertron and would marry an Autobot or Decepticon. And so to answer your original question, I am thinking of my wife."

Sam nearly yelled out his shock. It was hard to acknowledge that Optimus was married to a human, or that he was considered a prince of his planet. On top of that, he wondered why the Decepticons would allow a human to rule over their home.

"Why would they allow it?" Sam finally asked. Optimus knew who he was referring to and understood his confusion. Seeing how Decepticons hated humanoids.

"She is part Cybertronian. When one is with her, that faction has the most control over the planet. And somehow, we can produce children with them. I just don't know how," Optimus answered as he remembered the one before his wife. She was a Decepticon supporter and a violent woman. Optimus didn't much care for her.

"Okay, so how does she choose?" Sam's curiousity was beginning to be aroused at this interesting tale.

"Actually," Optimus paused, his voice sounding a bit amused, "she doesn't. Since the first born princess, her life force bonds with that of another. It happens when they touch for the first time, like in shaking hands. It's an interesting feeling," Optimus turned away from his view, a little disappointed that talking about it didn't make him feel any better, "But maybe I'll see her soon. Until then, let's worry about the Decepticons."

"Wait, Prime. What do you mean? What happened?"

Optimus stopped, a dark atmosphere surrounding him. He didn't want to answer those questions but he should have known that those would come up eventually. And Sam knew that this part was the hardest to discuss.

"I had left her on Cybertron to await my return or call when I found a new home for us. But she has gone missing. She left Cybertron and I don't know where she is located."

"You left her? Wasn't that like...hundreds of years ago?" Sam pointed out. Optimus looked down at Sam for a moment, his blue optics looking rather sad.

"Princess Avella will live as long as I do. If I die, so does she and vice versa," Optimus didn't say anymore as he transformed into his flaming peterbilt disguise and drove off. Sam watched as Optimus returned to the base and for once, he felt truly sorry for the Autobot leader.

~WWWWWWWWWW~

"Ava, get up off your butt and hurry up! You're going to make us late...again!"

Ava rushed down the stairs, holding one shoe while hopping down, putting on the other. Once again she had overslept while she held her toothbrush between her teeth.

"I am so sorry, girl! I can't believe I did it again!" she screamed as she ran to the door, still brushing her hair. Her friend, Jazell, stood at the door shaking her head.

"Next time don't get a sugar high at midnight, chicka," Jazell followed her out the door and watched as Ava jumped up and down next to her truck, trying to put on her other shoe.

Ava was a thinly built woman, but not to the point that you thought she was starving. Jazell would call it a gymnast body. But she had red hair - bright red - that was always put into two low ponytails that wouldn't match a gymnast. Neither would her brown eyes and shy tomboy attitude. Along with the strong innocense she had. Just saying sex would cause her to flare up like a tomato.

Jazell, on the other hand, was an outgoing person. She was a dancer, never leaving home without her i pod. To help her dance career, she had cut her dirty blonde hair very short - think a guy's cut. Only problem was her large chest and bright blue eyes. Guys loved her for those two features only. They would avoid her because of her title as the music freak though.

"Finally!"

Both climbed into Jazell's truck and headed out. Ava placed a strand of flaming red hair behind her ear, to lazy to put it in one of her low ponytails.

"I said I was sorry, Jazzy," Ava gave her a reprimanding look as they traveled down the Cali road. Ava only called her Jazzy when she was over reacting. Which was almost always.

"I just hope Clarity and Shadow aren't to pissed," Jazell mumbled. Turning down the road they needed, both girls spotted their destination...and two pissed off sisters. Both wore glasses and had a braid incorporated with their hair. The older one, Clarity, braided all of her black hair and the younger, Shadow, had a small braid on the left side of her face while the rest of her brown hair flowed freely.

"Let me guess, Ava overslept again," Clarity snapped as they walked up, tapping her heels. People would think she was a fashion guru, since she wore designer tops and shoes, but Clarity was an inventor. She was working on something earlier since Ava noticed that Clarity wore a tank top, denium skirt, and fish nets. Those were her 'work' clothes.

"Hey, sorry," Ava rubbed the back of her neck as the three stared at her. Shadow sighed, worried and aggrivated.

"Lack of sleep is a hazard to your health," she complained. She wore a plain black elbow sleeved shirt, blood red plaid skirt, black leggings, and black army boots. She was studying to be a doctor and was planning on graduating next month but Ava figured she was already a doc since she was concerned about everyone's health.

"So should I invent you an alarm clock that would blare out the beeps?" Clarity offered when they got to their normal table.

"Best not. The homeowner's insurance won't cover another explosion," Shadow growled at her sister. She didn't like her sister's talent but people bought Clairity's inventions so Shadow couldn't complain as long as it brought home cash.

Ava couldn't help but laugh at the sister's bickering about the latest explosion. It was strange, in a way though. Ava was reminded of some people in her past but their images were nothing but blurrs to her.

Six years ago, Ava was found by Jazell. Ava was wandering aimlessly along the road cold, wet, lost, confused, and hurt. Jazell had taken her to a hospital and soon found out that Ava had amnesia. Jazell, 18 at the time, had her move in with Jazell's family. Since then, the two had been inseparable and Ava had yet to regain her memory.

Ava leaned back in her chair after ordering her normal meal, taking on a serious demeanor. It was time to get down to business before they continued to goof off.

"So what do we have?"

The four owned their own magazine called "Here and Later." It was based on the trends now and ideas on trends for the future. Many companies loved that idea and had tried to replicate it but with the four girls ready to retire from making the magazine, they failed. Besides, Shadow was the sales manager and kept track with what people wanted. Ava was the editor while the others did articles on their strengths. They had yet to sell the magazine to the right company so they continued.

"Well, I'm trying to invent a glass that doesn't break - "

"I believe someone beat you to that. Afterall, plastic works wonder," Ava smiled mockingly. Clarity pursed her lips, realizing that if she was to make a breakless glass, plastic would still kick her ass.

"Damn."

"Jazell? Any entertainment news?"

"Doing some research to see if they are going to shoot another Sherlock Holmes movie and an article about the rise of Lady Gaga."

"For our younger audience?"

"Justin Beber," Jazell shivered. She didn't have Beber fever and was trying to figure out what about that boy had all the young girls of today falling in love with him. Jazell was trying to avoid getting buried by all the mess.

"Found out anything?" Ava pried, distracting Jazell from her hate of the fever.

"Unfortunately, no. They are trying to avoid my questions and calls."

"Keep on it," Ava shook her head. They'll crack. Jazell always got them to. "Shadow?"

"Well, it's almost August and from then on, pregnancy is a very common thing. So that's gonna be my health talk for the next couple of months," Shadow continued about her project, spending most of it on her first article, "Sex: The First Step." Ava couldn't help her reaction. Her cheeks flared up almost instantly when Shadow mentioned it. Jazell and the others noticed it.

"We need to find you a boyfriend," Shadow sighed after a moment. Ava sighed and shook her head slowly.

"No, don't need one. Besides, you guys know how I feel about dating," Ava took a sip of her water. She had tried dating but she always felt like she was cheating on someone. Ava knew her feelings where ridiculous but they were so strong, she couldn't ignore them.

"Avella, baby, what's wrong?" Clarity grabbed her hand, noticing the sadness that was beginning to consume Ava. She missed someone deeply, the feeling reflecting in her eyes. But who?

Ava shook her head, clearing it of the blurry visions. It wasn't right to try and force them to clear. They would come to her in time.

"Hey, check out the hot cop," Clarity pointed out the window behind Ava. Ava quickly looked, grateful for the distraction. He was leaning against his car, staring at the girls. That's when Ava noticed he was taking an interest in her. But she felt uneasy. He had solid black hair and it looked like it hadn't been cut or combed in several weeks. He even had several piercings in both ears, which was unusual for an officer of the law. And his gaze terrified her. Blood red.

"Barricade," Ava whispered. Her friends looked at her confused.

"You know him?" Jazell looked back and forth between the two, not liking the pairing she had in her mind. One eyebrow lifted in surprise after a moment, thinking her friend had different tastes in men than she thought.

"I...I think so."

"Maybe you're finally remembering who you are!" Clarity shrieked, getting the attention of the restaurant. Ava smiled at her friend.

"Perha-" Ava stopped as her eyes widened and began to water. Sudden pain was shooting through her body and it felt like someone was forcing white hot metal upon her forehead. Ava couldn't help the scream that tore from her throat as she covered her face. Shadow was immediately at her side, in case she needed someone with a medical background.

"What's wrong? Ava!"

Ava didn't hear anyone as the pain slowly started to fade. Her hands fell to her sides as she laid her head on the table, groaning. She felt strangely heavy with sleep, unsure how it happened. But when she looked at Clarity, adrenaline brought her back up to full focus as Clarity pointed at her forhead.

"Holy shit! Where did that come from?"

Ava lifted her head abruptly as Clarity handed her a compact mirror. Her eyes widened as she noticed what they did. It was a crown. A golden crown with a large tear drop shape in the middle with a circular shape above it. On both sides were two diamond shapes before following in a straight line under her hair.

Ava stared at it for a moment before pulling her hair back. She gasped at the sight, not able to look away. The crown, instead of continuing to the back of her head, was embedded into her skull above her ears. All of her friends stared at the sight too, mortified.

"What the fuck!" all three said in unison but Ava, for some reason, recognized it. It was to declare that she was someone extremely important. But she was unable to pinpoint where as she put the compact down.

Her thoughts ceased as the hairs on the back of her neck began to stand on end. She looked back in the direction of the police officer and stared at him. He was now staring at her, a menacing smile on his lips.

"We have to go," Ava stood abruptly, shocking all of her friends.

"What?"

"We have to get away!" Ava quickly moved away from the table in a panic, heading for the front door. When she cleared the restaurant, Ava didn't heisitate to sprint down the street, dodging all the people in her way. Jazell had opened the door shortly after her and watched Ava cross the intersection, barely avoiding a car.

"Hey officer...can...you..." Jazell had to crane her neck to look at the giant robotic creature standing where the cop had been. The thing looked at her for a brief second before chasing after Ava.

"Shit! Run, Ava! Run!"

Ava ran along the sidewalk as the roads cleared. People were screaming and moving out of her way as cars stomped on their breaks, the tires squealing on the asphalt. Ava's heart pounded in her chest, the sight of everyone fleeing making her panic. She looked over her shoulder to see the robot gaining on her.

"No dip, Sherlock! His legs are huge!" Ava gasped as she spoke to herself. She looked into the street and saw a semi cab painted with flames driving toward the robot behind her. Ava didn't think as she dashed into the road, waving her arms to try and make the driver turn around.

"Get out of the - WHAT THE FUCK!"

The truck was transforming until another robot stood in front of her...still moving! It was using the momentum of it's alt form to keep heading toward the other. When she thought it was going to run over her, she watched the flamer jump over her shaking form, crashing into the other robot. The two locked arms as she continued to stand in the middle of the road, frighten.

"Avella! Run!"

It was like the voice gave her movement because Ava quickly turned on her heel and ran to a nearby alley way. She had to get away and it was the only thought in her mind as she dashed down the alley, close to the perpendicular street. Suddenly, she stopped. It had started to dawn on her that the thing had called her Avella. The robot knew her.

Her legs were pulled out from under her and she screamed, feeling someone pulling on her jeans. She looked down to see another smaller robot staring at her, the red orbs glowing.

"Frenzy will not be rejected! Frenzy will be praised!" it said to her. Ava continued to scream as it pulled again, catching both of her shoes and peeling them off her feet. At that moment, Ava kicked the robot, hitting the arm socket. She watched it's arm dislocate itself, causing the robot to scream in agony before running off, still carrying one of her shoes. She chased it, hoping to get her shoe back, but it jumped in the back of a police vehicle and disappeared down the street with it. The other, who had yelled out Avella, was still standing there, waiting for the two to return.

"Are they going to come back?" Ava stood next to the one who had inadvertently saved her, feeling extremely small. It looked down at her, joy and something else, lighting up it's eyes. It knelt down after a moment, getting a better look at her.

"No, though he may attack at a later date, Avella," he told her. Ava's shoulders drooped as she realized that she had lost a shoe for good. The asphalt was beginning to hurt her feet but she couldn't complain. At least she was still alive.

"What's your name? And is Avella my real name? How do you know me?" she asked the robot, finally pausing. She was beginning to ramble on and she stared at it. It stared back, slightly confused as it stood back up.

"Are you a boy?" came another and the robot chuckled before looking down at her again.

"Yes, in human terms. But do you not remember, Princess? Do you not know who I am?" he countered. Ava stared at him, blinking her eyes as it sunk in. He had called her a princess.

"Are you freaking serious? I'm a princess!" she screamed after a moment, causing the robot to transform. He opened the passenger door to her and waited for her to climb aboard.

"It would be best if we continued this conversation else where," he told her as she heisitated. She wasn't sure if she should jump into the vehicle of an alien but if she was to find out who she was...

"Okay," Ava whispered before stepping inside. The door shut behind her and she jumped, feeling the seatbelt surround her form gently. She watched the steering wheel for several minutes in total silence as he drove her to...where ever he was taking her. She wasn't sure but the silence was beginning to kill her.

"So...name?" she asked, glancing out the window. She jumped when the radio came to life and his voice shoot through the speakers.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots," he said. She looked straight ahead, her mind sinking into the deepest part of her brain. When it returned, she snapped her fingers.

"Autobots? Oh yeah. That's right, Barricade is a Decepticon who wants to rule the world. Autobots are the opposite," she said triumphantly. Optimus chuckled at her reaction as she crossed her arms and held up her head.

"That is correct. It seems you do remember us," he said hopeful. That's when he noticed her reaction fall apart, her hands landing in her lap.

"Unfortunately I don't. You see, I have amnesia. I don't even remember where I was born or who I am," she told him sadly after tapping the side of her head. Optimus didn't say anything as he scanned the internet, learning all he could about amnesia. However, he didn't expect it to break his spark.

"I am sorry," he tried to mask the sadness and disappointment in his tone but Ava recognized it anyways. It tore at her insides to hear him speak like that and the sudden emotional reaction caused her to whimper. She didn't understand it at all. She felt a strange connection to this specific creature but she didn't understand why.

"Why so sad, Prime?"

"Please call me Optimus. And it would be best if you remembered on your own," he answered. That confirmed that he did know her. And that she knew him. She didn't notice, however, that he was scanning her body, checking to see if the one in his memory banks matched her and it was. But to be absolutely sure, he asked her to lift up her shirt.

"Why?" she suddenly shot back defensively, "Are you some kind of twisted robot?"

"I am just confirming my suspicions. If you are Avella, then you will have the Autobot symbol on your abdomen."

"You mean my birthmark?" she asked, lifting up her shirt to expose the symbol. It had always been there. As long as she could remember. It was faint but it was there.

"That proves who you are. It is imperative that we help you regain your memory. For your sake," he told her before adding mentally, _And mine_.

Ava leaned back into the seat, not realizing that they had somehow made it to a secluded military base. When she did, she looked up to see the gates opening without so much as a call or warning. The guard quickly spotted her, his eyes widening in surprise as Optimus pulled through, heading to the largest hanger.

"Optimus?"

"It is alright. No one will harm you. You will be protected at all times," he reassured her. Ava shifted uncomfortably in her seat as he pulled under the protection of the hanger. He never stopped as he pulled into an elevator and she waited, feeling the elevator suddenly drop. She squealed, earning a chuckle from Optimus. After a few moments, the door opened and her jaw dropped as they past several other Autobots.

"So this is how they hide aliens," Ava told herself as they continued to pass the large rooms. Soon, Optimus pulled into one with a large berth in the center. Parked off to the side was a rescue hummer with a blond hair, blue eyed man leaning against the hood. He wore a lab coat and Ava didn't move as Optimus stopped. The other man who was there was wearing a military uniform and quickly spotted her in the passenger seat. His eyebrows rose in true surprise at seeing the girl.

"It's alright," Optimus told her, removing the seat belt from around her. Ava stepped out slowly, shutting the door as she moved a few steps toward the front of Optimus's form. When the blond saw her come into view, his eyes widen in surprise.

"It can't be," he said, standing up. He rubbed his eyes before looking at her again. Slowly, his mouth curved into a smile as he dashed toward her, lifting her up in his arms and twirling her around.

"Why, Primus, it is. Princess Avella!"

Ava giggled when he set her back on her feet, her head spinning. He hugged her tight while Ava returned it, a little uncomfortable. The man noticed, stepping back from her. He was confused as to why she didn't say anything.

"Princess?"

Ava closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to bring up the memory. If he knew her, then she would know him. She quickly deduced that he was a robot, using a hologram to look human and fit in. But she couldn't bring anything up, so she focused on the lab coat.

A doctor.

Medic.

Her eyes flew up as recognition hit her, causing her to scream, "Ratchet!" Ratchet spun her around again in excitement, making her giggle.

"Ratchet, be careful."

Ava peeked over her shoulder and saw a cocoa haired man step out of the truck. He had blue eyes as well, only his was a bit darker while Ratchet's were closer to sky color. But she was focused on the build he chose. He was broad shouldered and beyond muscular. It showed with the tight t shirt he wore and his jeans hugged his thighs. He looked like a man out of a romance novel and Ava had to hold back the sigh that threatened to escape.

"Optimus, I am sorry. But it's been hundreds of years!" Ratchet defended his actions. He glanced at his princess, seeing the blush creeping over her cheeks as she continued to stare at the hologram of Optimus. He had to chuckle, giving it to Optimus for finding the right form to take.

"Ratchet, she has amnesia."

Silence spread between them all as the military officer joined the group. He looked at every single person before settling his eyes on the new guest. Ratchet did the same, his eyes sad but hopeful.

"I see now why it took you a bit to recognize me. But you're remembering, which is good."

"Ahem."

Ava looked at the only other human who was with them and saw him eyeing her suspiciously. Optimus, in turn, was glaring at the man. She saw the jealous glint in his eye as the human finally spoke.

"Who is this, Prime?"

"Will, this is Avella, the current princess of Cybertron. Princess, this is Major William Lennox. He leads N. E. S. T.," Ratchet introduced. Lennox offered his hand to her as Ava took it. She felt like two holes were being drilled in the side of her head as Optimus watched her with irritation.

"You're Princess Avella? You're Optimus's wife? Man, she looks mighty young for you Prime."

Optimus and Ava's eyes locked at those words and he waited for the hysterics to start. For the denial and pain she would scream at him but he watched as a soft smile took over her lips and another light blush touch her cheeks. It wasn't what he had expected as she spoke.

"That explains why you were sad. Yes, now I remember. You hated the wedding colors because they were Decepticon colors but my mother refused to change them. So I decided to not have the wedding because of it," Ava giggled softly. "You almost threw a temper tantrum when the colors wouldn't change."

Optimus grunted, the sound metallic, as he looked away. Ava waited for him to speak as he shook his head.

"I would like reinstate our vows with a proper Autobot wedding. Your mother ruined the other by making us rush throug it before battling," he mumbled after some time. Ava gently grabbed his hand, causing the leader to look as she entertwined her fingers with his. He felt a strange tugging in his spark at the action.

"Maybe when I remember more, okay?" she smiled at him. Optimus didn't say anything at first, causing her smile to falter a bit before he himself gave her a half smile that caused her legs to turn to jelly.

"Okay."

"Trigger words or phrases!" Ratchet suddenly yelled, causing the two to look at him. Lennox was remaining silent, staring at the display of affection Optimus was allowing. He didn't expect to see that kind of act from Optimus.

"Explain," Optimus demanded. He wanted a distraction, something to push the urge to kiss his wife back into the depths of his processor. She was causing his spark to dance wildly in his alt form, making it hard for him to think of anything else.

"Quite simple," Ava looked in the direction of the voice, knowing who it belonged to almost immediately, "if she hears a certain word, and perhaps a certain object, then it triggers a memory connected to that to surface."

Ava squealed, releasing Optimus's hand, and dashed toward one of her best friends. It was Shadow who spoke but Jazell was there too. The girls immediately asked Ava if she was okay and Ava said she was. Just slowly remembering things were beginning to give her a headache.

"Who are you?" Lennox finally was able to get his voice back after realizing that his base was beginning to get over runned by women. Jazell didn't answer but Shadow did without fail.

"I am Shadow, a soon to be medical graduate in 2 weeks, and this is Jazell, the best damn dancer alive," Shadow swung her arm to Jazell who simply crossed her arms. She didn't say anything as she looked at the berth to see another robot, obviously offline.

"How the hell did you two get past the gate? Let alone down here?"

The girls looked at each other before Shadow answered again, only she placed her fingers over her lips and said, "It's a secret."

Lennox looked ready to charge her when Ava stood before the two. The girls placed their arms across her shoulders, looking the military man in the eye as he approached them.

"Please, Mr. Lennox. They have taken care of me for many years and yes they have their ways but I don't want them to leave. I need someone familiar here with me," Ava begged him. Lennox sighed, realizing that he was defeated. He couldn't deny the princess anything but he wasn't ready to deal with more teenagers. He had two more that got on his nerves sometimes.

"Fine. Damn, more fucking teenagers to control me," he mumbled, walking away. Shadow stuck her tongue out at his retreating form. Jazell rolled her eyes before looking at Ava and tapping the crown.

"Interesting," she finally said as Shadow continued to watch the empty doors for Lennox.

"I'm not a teen!" Shadow yelled, hearing another afterwards as she looked at Ava, "What got shoved up his ass?"

Ava simply shrugged as Shadow went to investigate the two others in the room. Ava saw one of Optimus's brows rise up in interest at the people who have taken care of her. He didn't expect that her friends could be so resourceful and he would rather them be on their side than the other.

"So you're her husband? Interesting. At least we found out why she refused to date any guy, huh Jazz," Shadow said. The Prime's eyes immediately narrowed at that thought and he growled in jealousy. He didn't like the visions that danced in his processor.

"Oh cool it, hot shot," Shadow snapped, turning her attention on Ratchet. Ratchet didn't move as she circled him once, returning to face him.

"You're a doc, right?" Shadow watched him nod before she leaned closer to his face, "Well, you sure are cute."

Ava watched Ratchet's face turn red before he immediately vanished. Jazell's hands griped Ava's arm tightly as Shadow turned around to stare wide eyed at Ava. Suddenly, they heard the noise of parts moving and looked to see Ratchet stand to his full height, leaning over the huge counter to work on whatever he had.

"That's Ratchet," Ava finally spoke up. She heard Shadow squeal in excitement as she examined the backside of the robot.

"That's so cool!"

"And Optimus is one, too."

That statement had both girls surrounding the dark haired holoform. Optimus had a hard time with the stares but when the questions started, they had finally pushed him past the point of sanity.

"How can you marry a human?"

"How can you comfort her? You're just a picture, right?"

"How do you have sex with her? Is it with a wire or something?"

That was it as Optimus flickered before vanishing. The girls looked between them before focusing on Ava, her face as bright as her hair. She was touching the ends of her pointing fingers together, shyly, as she got the two's attention.

"We haven't done anything sexual yet," Ava told them. Shadow looked at her funny, thinking that if they were married, then they should have already fucked each other mindless.

"What happened? Get disturbed on your wedding night?" the two asked in unison. Ava furrowed her eyebrows together, trying to joggle her memory. Without warning, her mind flashed with images of her past, causing her to land on her knees in sudden pain. It was an attack during their wedding and she remembered crying as Optimus put her in a room, locking her in as he left for battle.

"Ava!" her two friends were immediately by her side, helping her to her feet. Ava had a hand on the side of her head, trying to forget about the splitting headache she had.

"As a matter of fact, we were attacked during the wedding. Like Optimus said, we had to rush," Ava whispered. She heard Optimus transforming and knew the girls were watching in fascination. After all, this was all suppose to be a fantasy.

"I was called away to battle. I wish I wasn't, but the Decepticons were bent on capturing Avella. Her mother was wanting her to marry another but I wasn't going to allow her to leave me unwillingly," Optimus explained. The girls brows shot up as they looked at each other, slightly happy that he cared for her so but then a little scared that he was bent on keeping her by his side.

"I guess being a princess ain't what it's cracked up to be," Jazell finally spoke again. Ava smiled weakly, losing the battle with the headache she had. The three watched Optimus lower his hand to the ground, offering it to his wife. Ava looked up at him, slightly confused.

"It would be best if you rested now. The memories are causing you great pain," he told her gently. Ava slowly nodded, stepping on his servo as he lifted her up. Ava hugged, what she would call his thumb, sliding down to sit against it. A yawn caused her face to split, making her mind slowly slip deeper into darkness.

"What a day," she whispered exhausted. Optimus slowly moved away from the room, Ratchet suddenly being bombarded with questions from her two curious friends. But Ava was too tired to care as her first ever peaceful sleep claimed her soul.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

_Boti: Holy crap what a long CHAPTER!_

_Chowder: Hey!_

_Boti: *blinks* um... Chowder, honey, this is Transformers. I don't write Chowder fan fics. I tried but it turned all wrong since some of my fan fics are rated M and I am mainly a romance writer._

_Chowder: I know. I just wanted to visit cause you promised to make me..._

_Boti: *holds up basket* A basket full of cookies. I didn't forget._

_Chowder: AWESOME!_

_Boti: Anyways, I know that was weird but I don't own Transformers or Chowder. I am just friends with them. Also..._

_*Random Door*_

_Horatio: Not again. I shoud never open the doors._

_Boti: *bug eyes* Or CSI: Miami. This random door stuff is getting out of hand. Anyways, hope to see you again. Hearts to all my loyal fans..._

Warning: All flamer reviews will be mocked by all characters that I can think of then promptly deleted afterwards. This is for fun and I made it clear that I don't own them. *stares at CopyRight police* Yes I am speaking to you. OR typing whatever. Anyways, please be nice. This is for fun. I don't make money from it.

_Chowder: THEIR NOT HER CHARACTERS!_

_Boti: Thank you Chowder._


	2. Chapter 2

_Boti: Okay here is Chapter Two and..._

_Chowder: Where's my cheesecake?_

_Boti: *holds up two cheesecakes*_

_Chowder: YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!_

_Boti: Chowder, can you do what I asked you to do honey? I think you get the point across better than me._

_Chowder: *swallows what's in his mouth* THEIR NOT HER CHARACTERS!_

_Boti: Thank you Chowder. *holds up another cheesecake* This is for you!_

_Chowder: WOO HOO!_

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Chapter Two

Ava stretched as she yawned, waking up from her peaceful sleep. She didn't move as she thought about the strange dream she had but gave up, realizing that the vision were far to blurry for her to even make sense of it. But then she thought about everything that happened. Finding out that she was married, a princess, and was an alien from another planet. Which is why she never remembered. Her heritage wasn't from Earth.

Again she stretched, finally realizing that her head felt strangely cold. It wasn't completely uncomfortable but enough to cause her to shift to see where the source was. Slowly, she looked up to see her hubby's holoform leaning against his cab's wall, her head in his lap. He was asleep and she could picture him pacing the small cab room, trying to decide if it was best. But she did notice that he has been wanting some sort of contact.

"Optimus," she whispered. She felt sorry for him. He had gone so long without her. She understood his dilemma, wanting to ensure that she was indeed here with him. But she also noticed that he was holding back. She knew who he was. So why?

Ava quietly made her way out of the truck, shutting the door with a soft thud. She felt like going for a walk and she saw that there was a beach nearby so she wanted to head there. To clear her mind of the pain she was feeling by Optimus's slight rejection.

Her walk was dark as she looked around, seeing they were surprisingly near a residential area. Probably for military families but the darkness was keeping her from making sure. She always awoke before dawn. It was just how she was.

She felt her shoulders droop as she made it to the beach. Optimus was going to kill her when he woke up. One, she walked in the dark and two, she walked by herself. Those two reasons were the ones she knew he would be angry at. He was overprotective of her. Afterall, he just got her back.

Ava took off her new shoes as she walked toward the waters edge. The sun was beginning to rise, painting the sky with light hues of orange and pink. She felt at peace as her feet were hit with the small waves that engulfed the beach for a few seconds before receding back, only to assault the sand again. Ava sighed before taking in a deep breath of the crisp salty air, causing her to relax more as the sun continued to rise.

"AVELLA!"

Her body stiffened as she heard a loud bang, causing her to stifle the giggle. It wasn't funny. In fact, it was cruel but she didn't want to disturb him. He looked so peaceful sleeping but she knew his peace wouldn't last.

Taking one last look at the beautiful scene before her, she quickly dashed for the hanger she had come from. She saw the soldiers bustling out of the hanger, ducking for cover as a large container flew out of it. She immediately felt bad for causing such a scene, knowing that the destruction was her fault as she entered the hanger. Lennox was trying desparately to get Optimus to calm down as the prime investigated another container. He had transformed, panic screaming from every movement he made.

"Optimus," Ava sighed as he quickly turned to look at her. He quickly got on his knees, or at least that what she thought they were, with his fists landing a few feet from her sides. She didn't flinch or move, her shoes dangling from her hands as she saw him lower his face to her level.

"Are you alright? Where were you?" he interrogated her. Ava ran her fingers through her hair before looking at Lennox. She quickly apologized to him for the mess she caused before answering Optimus's questions.

"I'm fine. I just took a walk to the beach for a bit," she answered. Optimus examined her for a moment before he began to reprimand her for leaving in the dark. She knew it was coming.

"It was dark outside. What if a Decepticon flew by? You could have been captured and know one would have known," he told her. Ava sighed, feeling like her world had gone from heaven to hell in a matter of seconds. She pinched the bridge of her nose, dropping her shoes to the floor so she could place her hand on her hips.

"You know, Optimus. I understand that I am in danger but I use to think I was a regular human girl who was only 21 years old but now I realize that I am a princess of a race of alien robots who is in constant danger and several hundred years old. I can't change what I am in a matter of seconds, okay? I felt like having a walk to the beach so I could clear my head and think. Sorry that I don't suit you," she snapped. She didn't need this. Not now with it being so early in the morning.

Optimus didn't say anything. She was right. How could she just drop everything to become what she use to be. And she wasn't harmed, so how could he continue to be mad at her? His actions did go...over board. Perhaps his panic was uncalled for.

"Just let me know next time. Regardless if I was recharging or not," he told her. She heard the note of apology in his voice and she reached out, touching what would be considered his cheek. She watched his head lean slightly into her touch before a loud siren caught everyone's attention. Ava immediately stood closer to his arm as he straightened up to his knees, looking at Lennox.

"Decepticons spotted in China. Asking for assistance since the government is having a hard time keeping everything under wraps."

Optimus looked down at Ava, seeing her hanging onto his arm as best she could. She looked frightened as he leaned toward her. She saw what he had to say and nodded as he moved away from her, transforming so he could fit into the cargo plane that carried him. But Ava didn't watch as she felt her heart shatter once again. A tear escaped down her cheek as she realized that he didn't say goodbye. Let alone kiss her goodbye.

"Hey," a boy touched her arm as she jumped. He looked at her for a moment before apologizing, "Sorry. I'm Sam."

Ava didn't say anything as her shoulders drooped again. Sam didn't move as he watched her mood darken. He didn't understand what caused her reaction to be so dark as he grabbed her arm.

"Come with me to the med bay. Ratchet isn't going so I'm sure you can find some company there," he said. Ava looked once more out of the hanger, seeing the plane take off before following the boy to the human elevator. She

tried to hold back the tears as the doors closed to take them down. She didn't understand.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

_Chowder: *running back and forth in room* THEIR NOT HER CHARACTERS! THEIR NOT HER CHARACTERS! THEIR NOT HER CHARACTERRRRSSSS!_

_Boti: Sorry but he is having a severe sugar rush. I hope you're not to angry._

_*Door appears*_

_Horatio: DAMN IT! I THOUGHT I WAS HEADING TO MY OFFICE!_

_Calleigh: So this is where you keep sneaking off too. She's a pretty girl._

_Horatio: *face turns red* SHE'S MARRIED TO ANOTHER!_

_Boti:*blinks* I'm not married yet. I am engaged but not married._

_Calleigh: That shouldn't stop you anyways. Go for it!_

_Horatio: DAMN IT, I AM LEAVING! *goes back through door*_

_Boti: He should not have done that._

_Calleigh: Why?_

_Boti: Those doors are only one ways. If you go back through them after coming here, then you end up in another world being chased by super insane fans before running through the door again and ending up here. Believe me, I had a friend, I think Duckie who is on NCIS, do that and he was attacked. One girl tried to rape him cause she wanted to have his baby. See watch...3...2...1_

_*Door flies open*_

_Random chick: I WANT YOUR BABY!_

_Horatio: GET AWAY FROM ME! ONLY ONE GIRL CAN HAVE MY KID AND HER NAME IS MOONLIT AKA BOTI! *slams door on crying fans* I am so never doing that again._

_Boti: *blinking* You want me to have your kid?_

_Horatio: *turns redder than a tomato* I ONLY SAID THAT SO THEY WOULD LEAVE ME ALONE! DAMN IT SEND ME BACK! END THIS CHARADE NOW!_

_Boti: Hope you like the chapter. And story so far. Sorry for this interesting encounter. Hope to see you again._

_Chowder: THEIR NOT HER CHARACTERS!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Boti: I had decided and hope that it remains for the characters to have a break today. The poor things get over worked by me but I do give them vacations at times so I'll be handling everything. Anyways..._

_*Random door*_

_Snarf: You shouldn't be alone you know, snarf snarf. Old Snarf will keep you company..._

_Boti: Oh dear god no. I don't own the characters, they belong to their respective owners. So enjoy, while I go hide. *disappears*_

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Chapter Three

"Bee! Sit still!"

Ava looked up from her depression for a moment to see a young teenage girl chasing a smaller yellow robot. Ratchet was once again working at the counter and the same offlined robot from earlier remained on the berth. The yellow robot played random songs and continued to avoid repairs, which in turn made Ava realize that his voice relay was damaged.

"Can't touch this!" came the familiar tune Ava had heard once before but she ignored the scene. She didn't feel like laughing. So she just watched the floor, finding interest in the cuts of the tiles.

"Sam, who's this?"

"Don't know. She was with Prime when the sirens went off. She won't say anything or even mention her name though she wears a funny head piece."

A grunt caught everyone's attention as Ratchet glared at the humans. Ava saw the look as he returned to his work which told Ava that he felt angered by the human insulting the crown. But Ava's gentle knowing smile made Ratchet look away. The humans didn't know who she was.

Suddenly, Ava found herself several feet off the floor, staring up into blue optics of a yellow robot. He was making buzzing sounds, which registered to Ava that the noises were apart of his name. It only took her a few moments to guess that it was the youngest and the one she hardly knew but cared for most, besides Optimus.

"Hey Bumblebee. How's my favorite Autobot guardian," Ava smiled weakly at him. Bumblebee was immediately concerned. So was Ratchet as he appeared next to Bee, taking her away from the younger bot. Ava didn't say anything as she was placed on the counter top, Ratchet continuing the work he had paused in.

"You can talk to me, Princess. I will not tell anyone and Bumblebee keeps secrets better than me," Ratchet said. Ava opened her mouth to talk when she heard a yell from the floor. She looked down to see Sam pointing at her, finally getting the idea as to who she was.

"Princess Avella! You're Primes' wife! Holy shit, I just insulted the princess by insulting her crown!" Sam screeched. She watched the girl punch his arm, telling him to shut his mouth. Ava smiled at that. Maybe she wasn't the only one with an insensitive boyfriend.

"Princess?"

"Ratchet, please call me Ava. Regardless of what Optimus says. But to answer your question, Optimus didn't say good bye to me when he left. He just turned his back on me," Ava sat on the edge, letting her feet dangle over. She hung her head, staring at the floor like it was more interesting than anything else.

"Well, did he-" Ratchet paused for a moment, trying to find the correct human word, "kiss you good bye?"

"No," her voice sounded thick and Ava quickly cleared it, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the painful thoughts, her ponytails flapping back and forth from the action. Ratchet grunted after pausing in his work, showing he was irritated by Prime's actions.

"He needs to get over it."

Ava's head snapped up as he said that. Her eyes locked with Ratchet's optics. His statement told her that something was indeed bothering Optimus. And it did have to do with her. Which caused her to want to cry. What did she do for him to reject her like he did?

"Ava," Ratchet appeared next to Ava, placing his holographic arm across her shoulders. She had started to cry, the tears falling down her face. Ratchet could see that she was subconsciously blaming herself. Saying that she wasn't good enough and it was her fault that he didn't like her.

"He's afraid to lose you because you have amnesia. Prime thinks you would be scared away if he makes a move."

A scream sounded from the floor as Shadow and Jazell walked into the med bay. Sam was comforting the girl as Shadow looked up at Ava. Ava was use to the randomness of her friends. And surprisingly, Ratchet wasn't bothered by it either.

"He's just a chicken-"

"Jazell," Ava warned. She was wiping away her tears, feeling slightly better. Ratchet watched Jazell cross her arms and look away, obviously not liking Optimus for making Ava cry. She reminded him of someone.

"Princess," Ratchet ignored the two human females on the floor as he placed his hand on Ava's shoulders, "it's been forever. He was truly devestated when you disappeared from Cybertron. We had to keep an eye on him to ensure that he didn't destroy himself. He thought you were...gone. But to see you again, alive and slightly well, has made him happy. So," Ratchet sighed, his hand returning to rest inside his lab coat pocket, "he is taking things slow. You having amnesia was not expected though I wonder why you left Cybertron to begin with. The planet was functioning enough for you to remain until Prime called."

Ava was immediately reminded of her dream at Ratchet's question. She focused, letting the pictures clear on their own instead of forcing the memory to the surface. Slowly, the dream replayed like a movie through her mind, showing the memory of her past.

_ *"Soundwave, they're coming! Protect Avella. You must protect her!"_

_ The robot quickly released his tentacles, allowing them to gently push the princess toward the ship. They had been prepared for the attack and made an escape ship in case._

_ A tiger-like creature growled at the closed doors as the princess stood outside the ship, watching her chosen guardian turn to face the enemy. He wouldn't allow them to harm his treasure. He was expected to defend her, no matter the cost._

_ "Soundwave, please. Come with me. You can't fight them and win," the royal woman begged. Soundwave looked at her, seeing the sadness fill her eyes. He knew that she was worried and knew she was stalling that way he could escape if needed._

_ "No harm shall come to you. You must go now. Prime will be notified of your location. He will come get you when he returns."_

_ A tear escaped down her cheek as a single tentacle pushed her into the ship. The doors closed and the ship launched as the entrance was forced apart. But they were too late. She was gone, heading to the planet Earth where she could hide among the people easily.*_

"Soundwave," Ava whispered, catching the medic off guard. He stared at her as her eyes opened, a slight sad tinge to the color. "He had placed me in a ship and sent me here. We were under attack shortly after Optimus left in search of the Allspark. He was my chosen guardian as a child, picked by my mother, and that was his way of fulfilling his duty. He had to watch me after Optimus left and was forced to promise me that he wouldn't give me to the Decepticons."

"How did Ravage feel about serving a bonded Autobot?"

"He was too busy trying to keep me from pulling his tail," Ava giggled, the memory making its way to the forfront of her mind. She heard the giggles from the floor of the bay as they thought about it too. Though her two friends remained clueless.

"Would have loved to see that," Ratchet chuckled. But his laughter ended when Shadow leaned against his leg on his alt form. Slowly, a glaring match began between the two and Ava watched it, interested.

"Did your mother approve of your bonding with an Autobot? Especially with Prime?" the girl teenager that Ava had yet to know her name said. But she watched Sam mouth Mikaela in aggrivation. Ava quickly made a mental note of her name before answering.

"No. She wanted me to bond with...with...um...Megatron? I think that's the leader of the Decepticons. Even my father was angry. I had ran away from home and found the Autobots. During a battle, I had bonded with Optimus," Ava thought for a moment before coming to the same conclusion. No one confirmed or denied her guess with the Decepticon name. They were all too busy watching the glaring match too. Ava was slightly amused by it.

"I'm not a wall to lean against, child," Ratchet snapped after some time. Shadow didn't heisitate to counter with, "I'm not a child, tin can."

"Why you - I would throw a wrench at you if you were not human!"

"If I knew that it was going to hurt you, I would throw one at you."

Ava watched Ratchet's holoform vanish and his robotic form slowly start to move. Jazell quickly moved out of the way, watching at Ratchet began to chase the small human like a rodent. Shadow was squealing, running as fast as she could to compensate for the difference in length of legs.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Cute," Ava giggled as the two left the med bay. Bit by bit though, she realized that she was slightly trapped on the counter. Bumblebee was available to help if needed but she couldn't bring herself to ask. She felt drained emotionally as she went through several different rollercoasters.

"Want a shower?" Mikalea asked the princess. She nodded as Bee offered his hands. He was able to help her down to the ground and Mikalea quickly grasped her hand, half dragging her to the rooms that were made for the humans when they stayed underground with the Autobots.

"Don't worry, he'll get over it. I think I got some clothes that'll fit as well as tempt him to put a move on things," Mikalea said. Ava nodded. She sure hoped it wouldn't jump to far ahead. But then again. She was married afterall.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

_Boti: *whispers* Hope you liked...Until next time..._

_Snarf: Where are you hiding? Snarf, snarf, I see. Playing hide and seek..._

_Boti: *whimpers* Please save me!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Boti: Okay, they are still on vacation and I have banned Snarf from visiting for the day. Anyways, I own nothing from any show that is mentioned in the chapter. Or on the others. Enjoy!_

_P.S. In some of my other chapters, my name is Moonlit. Now, on my poetry club, I am known as MoonlitDispair. (Yes I know dispair is actually spelt despair, I misspelled it on purpose) SO! Please don't freak out. I had this all typed out before I got internet. I am trying to catch it, but if I don't, you now know with this reminder._

_Before I forget, I don't own Transformers. I just screw around with the characters, add my own, and twist the plot. It's really fun! Tee hee hee!_

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Chapter Four

Stream filled the air as she relaxed under the running water. She felt the grim of the previous day finally being washed off her skin as her mind filled with unnecessary thoughts. She continued to think about the fear that Optimus had but she shook her head, immediately dispersing them. She saw no need to dwell on it.

After her shower, she quickly dried off and went into the room. Mikalea was nice enough to let her borrow some clothes, a tank and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. Ava knew she wouldn't stay for a chat since she still had to go work on a less that cooperative Bumblebee.

Ava finally noticed the Wal Mart bag that sat next to the bed and she opened it, finding some rather tempting langurie. A note joined the collection and she felt herself sigh as she realized who wrote it.

Maybe looking sexy will

get your hubby

going. And put on some

make-up, too. You look

pale.

Shadow

"Leave it to you," Ava mumbled as she allowed her towel to drop to the floor. She wasn't really in the mood to play around or even look tempting for someone who would just run away without so much as a word. It tore her apart to think that he feared losing her. She wasn't going anywhere.

"A-Avella!"

Her head immediately turned to the sound of her name. Optimus was standing in front of the door to the room with a rather dark red face. His eyes were wide in shock as she noticed that his hand was still gripping the door nob. His knuckles were beginning to turn white.

"What's wrong?" she didn't even think as she approached him, fear clawing at her. She didn't understand why he was so paniced as she hugged him, hoping to give him some sort of comfort. She vaguely heard the sound of an engine revv, followed by a horn sounding off in the background.

"Avella...p-please cover u-u-up," Optimus felt control slipping through his fingers for the first time in his life. He didn't think that seeing her like this would cause his sanity to stand so close to the edge of a cliff. His processor immediately began to think of ways to please her and he couldn't help from shaking.

"What are you talk-" Ava paused in her sentence to quickly look down, spotting the reason for his reaction. She didn't heisitate to turn and run, picking up the towel to cover up. She began to scream as Optimus quickly vanished from the room.

"Oh my god," she breathed after a moment, calming herself down. She couldn't believe that she had unwittingly walked up to her husband completely naked. She should have known...

Her thoughts paused as it dawned on her that she was acting rather pathetic and stupid. Optimus was her husband. He could see her like this anytime and she shouldn't be so scared.

"Damn," Ava hissed, immediately knowing that her reaction would cause Optimus to take things slower. He would think that he had scared her by seeing her in the state she was in. Ava knew he was probably thinking that right now as she slipped into her clothes. She kept her make-up simple as she continued to give herself mental kicks in the rear before leaving the room.

The main hanger was bustling with people and she spotted someone in a suit complaining about something. She didn't listen to the conversation as she spotted Optimus, making her way past the soldiers. She had noticed that his holoform was glitched a bit, which immediately made her concerned. If he was glitched, then that meant that his alt form had suffered some damage.

"Optimus?" she got his attention as he smiled at her. He didn't make an attempt to hide the exhaustion in his eyes as she grabbed his hand.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he told her. She continued to stare at him, hoping to get the truth from him.

"Who the hell is this? I thought I made it clear not to allow more kids in on the information of their existence," the man immediately stood in front of Ava. She saw he looked like some official and his attitude was pissing her off. He quickly pointed his finger into her face, screaming at her.

"I want you off property and you will never speak of this ever. Do I make myself clear?" he narrowed his eyes at her. Ava did the same, quickly standing at her full height. Her face was inches from his as she hissed out, "I am not leaving and you can't make me."

"How dare you. I'm-"

"A mere insect in this damn war. SO CAN IT!"

Silence spread throughout the building as all eyes fell upon the scene. Amused looks and silent cheers were noticeable as Ava continued to stand up to the man whom had told her to leave. Lennox immediately ran to the source of the situation as the man opened his mouth to call for someone to escort her off property.

"Hey, she can't leave."

"Why not?"

"Sir," Lennox waved his hand toward Ava, "this is Avella Prime. She's the current princess of Cybertron and the wife to Optimus Prime."

At his words, Optimus transformed and immediately placed his hands on the ground on both sides of her form, challenging the human. Ava, again, didn't flinch or move as he stepped back from the girl.

"Is this some kind of joke? She's a human. She can't possible be the ruler of these aliens."

His words and complaints were silenced as Ava stared back at him. Her whole attitude went from anger to fury in a matter of seconds as her fists clenched at her sides. She felt her whole body tense up at the word alien. He had insulted her people, her husband. Her very heritage.

She felt the ends of her hair curl up as she felt her whole body shake. Everyone watched in surprise and fear as some invisible force surrounded her. Her eyes changed to a bright red as her crown showed itself upon her head. She hadn't realized that it had disappeared while she had showered. But to see it now, it made the man who realized his mistake change his mind.

"Princess? So you're the ruler of the al...Autobots. I am sorry for insulting you, your majesty," he quickly changed his words, trying to avoid conflict. She felt her body immediately relax at his apology but Ava crossed her arms as Optimus lowered his head slightly, hovering it above her form. She made it clear to him in her stance that she was still angry and that it was best for him to leave.

"Why wasn't I informed of her appearance? The president would probably want to meet with her to discuss the current conflict on our planet," he quickly turned away from Ava, finding something else to bitch about. She heard Lennox saying something about a man named Galloway and cursing him under his breath as he followed the strange man. Ava pinched the bridge of her nose before turning to look at Optimus. He was looking down at her as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Was that really necessary?" she asked. He knew that she meant the whole transforming/challenging thing. She could have handled herself with the chicken. In fact, she felt like she could change him into a chicken. She immediately began to wonder how many thank yous she would get if she had the ability to do it.

"I believe it to be necessary," he transformed again, immediately standing by her side. She felt her insides jump from his holoforms sudden appearance but she sighed, ignoring it. She quickly approached his alt form, lifting the hood to expect his 'engine.'

"Avella?"

"You're hurt and I need to see if I can patch it up until Ratchet can fix the problem. Now, if you're going to try and stop me, you might as well stop right there. I am not going to let you," she glared at him, challenging him to even try. Optimus's lips twitched as he looked at her. She looked sexy irritated and he couldn't help the images that appeared.

Ava saw that he was preoccupied with his thoughts, totally oblivious to the kind he was having, as she noticed that a tube was leaking. She wasn't sure if it was energon or not but she quickly looked around, spotting duck tape resting on a container. She had to hold back the giggles that were wanting to escape as she picked it up. It was a neon pink color and the reason why she was laughing silently in her mind.

After her amusement died down, she hopped up on his tire and leaned over. She reached down, realizing that she had to move a few wires in order to reach the injury. A rather large one was in the way and as soon as she touched it, gently tugging it to the side, Optimus's horn went off. Ava jumped in surprise, yelping as her head hit the hood.

"Ow!" she yelled, covering her head. She couldn't hear anything as she looked at Optimus, one eye closed. He was covering his face, trying to hide from the world. He hadn't meant to sound off his horn but being a robot, many of his wires were sensitive. And the one she had was one of the few that were beyond sensitive.

"Please don't do that again," she looked at Optimus as her hearing returned. She cautiously leaned over again, reaching for the large wire again. But she was aware of her surroundings more and realized that Optimus's form was shaking. The shaking got worse when she was able to move the wire and it finally hit her. She was turning him on!

"Oh," she whispered as she patched the leak. She watched it for a moment, making sure it wasn't energon (which could cut through the tape in seconds) and allowing herself another few seconds of giggles at the sight of the pink. Slowly, she stood up, but not before purposely letting her hand caress the wire that had caused her hearing loss on the way back up. She felt his frame shutter as she hopped down. When she looked at Optimus, he was glaring at her but she saw the passion and lust hidden in the holoform's eyes.

"Avella," he warned as he disappeared, only to open the passenger door again. Ava hopped in, seeing Optimus sitting in the driver's seat. It was weird seeing him pretending to drive as he went into the large elevator. It started to move to the lower floors, but instead of the doors opening, everything halted as he looked at her. His fists were clenching the steering wheel tightly as he growled at her.

"What were you thinking?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Avella, you know very well what I am referring too."

His eyes stared into hers as she continued to pretend that she didn't do anything. He was losing control and it was beginning to drive him nuts. What she was doing was near torture.

"Optimus, please, don't be afraid," she whispered. He closed his eyes, ignoring the innocent invitation. She had no idea what she was offering him. He would be selfish. He hadn't seen her in so long that he wouldn't hold back.

"I can't, Avella. I can't take you like this," he smacked his head against the wheel. He felt his insides shaking from the difficulty of holding back. How could she just offer that without knowing the consequences of it?

"You know, this attitude is what made me cry when you left," Ava shot at him. She watched him look at her as she crossed her arms. She was normally shy about things like this but he was her husband. She shouldn't, couldn't be afraid. He wouldn't hurt her anyways.

"I made you cry?"

"You didn't kiss me good bye so what do you think?" she snapped, leaning back into the seat. She couldn't look at him. Her abdomen was twisting in an uncomfortable feeling at her actions toward him. But he needed to get over this whole situation.

She stiffened when she felt his hands on her arm. She looked at him as he sighed, reaching out to caress her cheek. The touch seemed far to real for it to be a holoform as she shivered. His fingers were sliding down her neck, leaving a path of cool skin. But he quickly pulled them back, not wanting to tempt his control any further.

"I am sorry," he finally spoke as the elevator continued to go down. The doors opened and Ava grumbled as they made their way to the med bay. She would have to try and tempt him a bit further. Even if that meant making his control snap.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

_Boti: I hope you liked as Ava is getting over her sex shyness. Anyways, Horatio's torture and others will be coming back next time. Poor Horatio. But I get attention from him so I don't care. Lol. See you next time!_

_OH, before I forget, to Alice, I was having serious trouble with making this a good story and didn't know how to deepen the plot and all, but you know what, I have taken your words into consideration and THANKS TO YOU I have officially gotten a good plot. So yes, this is starting in the ROTF. Be prepared for tear jerkers!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Boti: I have UPDATED! FINALLY! Sorry to keep you waiting. Anyways, this is going to be a short chapter and it made me cry after I proofread it so, be prepared. It's a heartbreaker._

_KEEP TISSUES READY!_

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Chapter Five

Something was off. Everyone was giddy, like they were expecting the war to hit full force at any moment. Ava even felt it herself, pacing her room back and forth constantly. Optimus was busy with battle plans and it was paining her that she was just being discarded.

"You're making me dizzy, sis," Jazzel finally got her to stop. Shadow was in college with Sam. They went to the same college together and Sam hated every moment. Ava didn't blame him though. Shadow could be a bit much at times.

"I don't care. He is freaking ditching me for some battle plans and I absolutely hate every minute!" Ava screamed. She threw herself onto her bed, covering her head with her pillow. It was beginning to driver her mad. His deliberate avoidance was forcing sad thoughts into her mind.

"Ava, you have to understand his position. He's a leader, much like you, but he's a military leader. Only he can fight these Decepticons. Us humans can't do shit but fire bullets on them," Jazzel sighed deeply, "And even then, our weapons don't phase them."

Ava contemplated her words, agreeing silently. It was true. The Decepticons could only be defeated by Autobots. And the Fallen, the original Decepticon, could only be defeated by a prime. Optimus was the only prime alive. And Earth's only savior.

"Jazzel, I know you don't understand but," Ava turned her head, glancing at her friend sitting on her bed, "can you listen to me? Something is bothering me greatly."

Jazzel nodded as Ava got back up, crossing her legs. Her hands rested in her lap as she thought about The Fallen. Her heritage, by what she remembers, was told of his story and what they represented in that story. It wasn't unknown that Earth had been visited by them before.

"The Fallen, who was once a Prime, had decided long ago that Earth didn't need to exist amongst the other planets. It is known that for Cybertron to really thrive, the sun's energy of a dead solar system would be taken and used. The only rule was to not destroy one if life existed within."

"But this Fallen dude ignored that rule?"

"Yes," Ava closed her eyes. The story had only come to her in the morning but it was causing her to remain restless. Something about the story rearing its ugly head now told her that a severe battle was on its way.

"He had built a machine somewhere here on Earth. I don't know the location, but my mother does. The royal family would learn the secrets that were kept. Decepticons would learn the location of the machine. Autobots would learn the location of the key to that machine," Ava's eyebrows furrowed together.

"You don't know where that key is, do you?" Jazzel saw panic register on her face as Ava nodded, tears glittering her eyes. It was obvious now. They had wondered why all the Decepticons were all over the place. They were searching for the key to the machine. And Ava was in more danger than ever since their encounter with Barricade at the restaraunt. No doubt Megatron knows of her existence.

"No, I don't. I can't remember no matter how hard I try. And it's clawing at me to find out. Something is coming. I just can't figure out what," Ava pulled her knees up, hugging them to her.

Before Jazzel could comfort her, Ava's cell phone went off. Optimus was against her having one, but Ava refused to be isolated from the world. So, he had made sure the phone was upgraded to maintain a secure channel at all times.

"Shadow, what's up? Out of school-"

"Ava! The college has just been blown to pieces! The Decepticons are attacking Sam, Mikalea, and some other weird dude! Some freaky chick just transformed from human to robot in seconds! GET OUT HERE NOW!"

The phone slipped out of her fingers as Ava moved, jumping off her bed. Shadow's voice echoed through the phone as another explosion was heard in the distance. Ava didn't wait another moment as she ran out of her room, heading toward the elevator that would take her to the hanger.

"Optimus!" Ava's scream was heard as all eyes focused on the elevator that she was running from. Galloway, whom she had the displeasure of meeting earlier in the day, was glaring at her. He knew who she was, therefore, was unable to keep her out.

"Avella, what's wrong?" Optimus saw her paniced face. She was near tears as she looked up at him. It was also obvious that she had been crying earlier.

"Shadow just called. Sam is under attack at the college! They just BLEW it to pieces!" Ava screamed. Optimus didn't heisitate to transform as Ava jumped into the passenger seat. He didn't object this time as they left the hanger, several Autobots in close pursuit.

"Avella, what's wrong?" Optimus asked her. They had at least an hour before they reached Sam's location.

"Something's coming Optimus. Something bad," her head never lifted from her lap. Each mile they took, every moment, her gut twisted tighter. The pain increased to uncomfortable levels and she whimpered.

"Avella?"

"Promise me you'll come back. Please, Optimus. Promise you'll be alright."

Optimus didn't say anything. She was distressed and fearing that he would never return. He wasn't sure what to do about it. Really, what could the Decepticons be planning. He had succeeded in thwarting their plans hundreds of times but...

"I promise, Avella. I promise to return to you," he told her, sincerety in his voice. Ava smiled weakly as she patted the dashboard. After a moment, she leaned in and kissed it.

"I love you, Optimus."

"And I love you."

~XXXXXXXXXX~

_Boti: I know, it's short but the next one is probably going to be very freaking long. I hope it will be. Be ready for tears since (if you saw the movie) you are so going to cry! _

_Btw it may be a week since I am trying to ensure that I get it completely accurate. Believe me, my boyfriend is losing his mind. So, be as patient as possible. Thanks!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Boti: Okay, since we are at a sad part in my story, my old friends will remain on vacation until I so decide they can return. We don't need to ruin this sadness with joy. It's not right. So please, keep tissues handy and prepare to feel sudden sadness. I am sorry but...it must be done._

_(Basically, this is my remake of some of the scenes of the movie)_

_Also, I do not own Transformers the original series or the Bay universe of Transformers. Also, lines that belong to the movie BELONG to the movie. And the rating is going up to M for the violence in this chapter. Grant it, it's robots fighting robots, but it'll get worse. Trust me, it does._

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Chapter Six

A scream was heard inside the warehouse as Optimus burst through, saving Sam from death since they were planning to take his brain. Ava had ran inside grabbing Sam's arm and pulling him away as the gunshots and blasts were heard. Mikaela and the new guy had been taken by Bumblebee as her and Sam jumped outside, waiting for Optimus to emerge from inside.

"How the hell did you guys find me?"

"You need to thank Shadow for that," Ava shoved Sam into Optimus, ignoring his protests at those words. More blasts were fired as they swerved onto the highway, heading toward a wooded area. They didn't need to bring innocent bystanders into the battle.

"Optimus, they are so gaining on you!" Ava screeched as she looked out the window. Her hair was flowing through the air as she looked up to see a jet following closely and Megatron chasing them in his tank mode.

"GET YOUR HEAD BACK IN THE WINDOW!"

She did as told as she ducked back inside. She curled up in the seat, ducking her head as the dirt beside them exploded into the air. She didn't know where everyone went as her and Sam were quickly ejected from Optimus. Megatron quickly tackled Optimus once he transformed, sending both flying across the ground. Each continued to tumble as Ava and Sam ran past trees, trying to find a decent hiding place.

"Weak! Puny! Waste of metal!" Optimus continued his assault on Megatron, beating the crap out of him with trees and his fists. He broke a tree over Megatron's head, a part of it hitting the tree Sam and Ava were hiding behind, before swinging his arm into Megatron's face..

"Junkyard crap!" Optimus brought out his sword, digging it into Megatron's shoulder joint before jabbing his elbow into Megatron's face. Optimus grabbed his arm, flinging Megatron onto the ground. Everything was in Optimus's favor so far and both small humanoid's thought they would be safe until they heard a word that had them paling.

"Decepticons!"

Sam screamed as Ava tugged on his arm. They were spotted by Starscream and the two sprinted away, hoping that they didn't get captured by the bot that was chasing them. It didn't help that her body was losing strength and energy fast. For each blow Optimus took, Ava felt it. Even her skin was breaking, small amounts of blood staining her clothes.

Ava glanced over her shoulder, seeing Megatron snap something off of Optimus. She felt her shoulder scream in agony as she noticed that Megatron had joined in the pursuit until Optimus tackled Megatron, forcing both leaders into the ground.

Megatron tried kicking Optimus but Prime grabbed his leg, sending his fist into the joint. Megatron's leg snapped down as Optimus kneed him in the face. Starscream tried to tackle Optimus, using his boosters for extra momentum but Optimus had seen it coming. Grabbing the front of Starscream, Optimus twirled the flyer around before sending his leg into Megatron while holding Starscream in a head lock. Megatron flew several feet away and Starscream's guns were firing off. Optimus quickly lifted Starscream upside down before kicking him in the face, flipping Starscream away and around.

"There is another source of Energon on this planet. The boy could lead us to it," Megatron told Optimus. Suddenly, Optimus was ambushed by three Decepticons, each one taking a chance to get in a blow. Ava cried out in agony as each blow sent excrutiating pain through her small frame.

Megatron lifted Optimus up and through him over several trees before twirling around. His foot connected with Optimus's face, breaking away his mask.

"Optimus!" Sam screamed from behind a tree as the Decepticons began to fire missles at him and shooting him with bullets. One of the missles knocked Optimus back toward Megatron. Megatron took it as his chance to send his own elbow into Optimus's face. The sound of a cannon charging didn't register until after it was down, the blow sending Optimus flying through the air.

Ava and Sam ran at seeing her husband flying and jumped over a fallen tree right when the mech landed on the ground. The two rolled on the ground, barely missing being crushed. She heard Optimus spit out the dirt as he rolled back over, looking at his enemies.

"Is the future of our race not worth a single human life?" Megatron slowly stalked his way toward Optimus. Ava tried to run to him, but Sam grabbed her around the waist, forcing her down by the tree.

"Optimus!"

"Up! Get up!" Sam yelled. He kept looking back at the approaching Decepticons while hanging onto Ava. She was digging her nails into his arm, trying to get to Optimus.

"You'll never stop at one," Optimus's hands turned into two glowing blades as he stood, ready to charge his enemies, "I'll take you all on!"

The tides of battle turned as Optimus charged, swinging the blades around, cutting away at the armor of the others, even cutting off limbs. Ava and Sam both ducked under the tree, thankful that Optimus was also being aware of where he stepped around their (not so secretive) hiding place.

Optimus spun around on Starscream's back, throwing one of his blades into another. He then turned his attention on Starscream as he punched Starscream's chest, breaking something in the process as the Screamer stumbled away. Megatron was next as he dug his last blade into Megatron's leg before pulling it out to stab his enemies side. He forced Megatron into a bowing position, shoving the blade into his shoulder. Optimus then punched Megatron's face, before the last blade broke, as he swung his arms back, knocking Megatron away.

Ava cheered for Optimus as he dealt with Starscream, breaking off an arm, then beating him with it. Optimus hit the Screamer with his own arm again, sending both flying away as Optimus changed his hands into glowing hooks, latching them onto the face of the larger Decepticon. He climbed up the Decepticon, hopping onto his back as he brought the second hook down, crossing the other.

Ava watched in slow motion as Optimus ripped the face off the Decepticon, before forcing him to collaspe on the ground, muttering something about it being tin. She felt like they had somehow won the battle as she heard the others approaching. But she saw the lost look on Optimus's faceplates as he searched the premises.

"Sam. Where are you? Avella?" Optimus scanned the area, his hand gripping the side of a tree. He knew they were close, he could sense her nearby. She was in absolute pain. Everything he felt, she felt as well.

A flash of red caught his optic as he turned to see her standing a few feet away. Ava and Sam both were hiding behind a fallen tree. Yet he should have paid more attention to his environment as his frame jerked forward. His optics looked down, spotting the blade that had cut through his form.

Death filled her eyes as she saw the blade sticking out of his chest. The metal glowed like a deadly beacon calling to those who were foolish enough to approach it. And she knew it was dangerously close to his spark, his very life. Even he knew as his hands gripped it desperately, trying to remove it. Megatron whispered to Optimus, telling him that he was so weak, and even more lowly, how he would claim Ava for his own.

"NO! NO! NO!" Optimus begged. The smirk on Megatron's face was torture as they saw the blast that went through the armor on Optimus's chest. Ava wanted to stop it yet the killing blow was done as his arms fell to his sides, limply. Megatron removed the blade as Optimus stood there, unmoving. His form slowly tilted to the side, bringing him close to the ground. Sam stared at Optimus as his last words filtered through, unable to believe what had happened in front of him.

"Sam, run. Run."

Ava felt numb as his optics focused on her, one last smile in her direction, before shutting off to nothingness. She couldn't believe that he had just broken his promise. Even the fact that he was indeed gone still would not sink in as a strange pain took over her body.

Ava didn't move as Sam turned to do as Optimus had asked of him. When Sam's eyes focused on her, they widened in horror as he looked at her chest. Ava, seeing the despair on his face, looked down at what he was staring at.

Blood greeted her eyes as the pain that had taken over her form focused around the area. It was flowing like a river down her body, dripping off her fingers as her knees buckled. She hit the ground, holding her hands to her face as she tasted the blood leaking out of her mouth. She tried to speak, only to gasp for air as the red liquid slowly filled her lungs.

"Ava! Shit, hang on!" Sam awkwardly lifted her in his arms, trying his best to carry her to Bumblebee. Everything was fading as her body struggled to live. She went limp in his arms, unable to do anything but stare at the peaceful blue sky. Nothing seemed to reach her as she waited for death to take her away from the torment of her body.

"Give me my daughter!"

"Hell no Starscream!" Sam yelled back at the pursuing robot. He was grateful when Bumblebee's door opened quickly. Shadow's familiar hands flew out of the car, grabbing Ava's shoulders. She pulled Ava in as Sam followed, ripping his shirt off in the process. Shadow was in panic at the sight of the blood gushing down Ava's body.

"What happened?"

"Optimus told me that she will live as long as he does and well...he's dead," Sam avoided Shadows eyes as she tried to use what medical knowledge she had to stop the bleeding. Ava was beginning to kick, forcing hands away from her. Her hands were gripping the seats, smearing blood on everything she touched in hopes that her grip could some how keep her soul in place.

"The fact that she is still alive means something changed," Shadow used Sam's shirt to cover the wound. Mikaela was covering her mouth, tears in her eyes as their new comrade watched in horror, seeing the color of Ava's eyes fading to a dark mahogany.

"Bumblebee, faster!" Sam screamed at the car as the engine revved, nearing to dangerous levels. Ratchet was close behind, monitoring Ava's vitals and cursing when her heartbeat began to slow. Everything was failing, her condition worsening.

"S-Sam," Ava grabbed his shoulder, choking on the blood that was pooling in the back of her throat, "Find...the...k-key. F-find it p-please."

The base was coming into view as Shadow dug her nails into the gash in Ava's chest, forcing her to remain conscious. She wasn't going to lose her and she damn well wasn't going to have someone die in her hands.

Bumblebee skid to a halt, opening the door. Ratchet was immediately in view, collecting Ava from the inside. His eyes were grim as Shadow followed out, realizing that they were far from the base.

"Sam, you have to stay away from the base. _Do as she asked_. Now, get out of here," Ratchet slammed the door as Bumblebee turned around, screeching away. He jumped into the back of his form, before driving off himself. He didn't even wait for the gates to open as he broke through them. The gate flew across the asphalt as he skidded in front of the hanger. A hospital bed was already waiting for him with supplies.

The back of his rescue hummer flew open and Ratchet jumped out, being sure not to further harm his princess. She was gasping, trying to force air into her lungs as he placed her on the bed, ripping her shirt off to see the wound.

"What happened?" Epps was immediately by Ratchet's side, holding Ava's arms down as she convulsed on the bed. Shadow was trying to keep her head from smacking the table as Ratchet continued his work, trying to keep her alive. He had to force a tube down her throat to ensure that air succeeded in getting to her lungs as he scanned her. Her aorta had been cut and a part of her heart had been ripped open. One of her lungs had been closely ripped in half. The damage had copied the same injuries that had destroyed Optimus.

"Optimus was...terminated," Ratchet had turned off his emotions, focusing on saving the life that was slipping away. Epps looked at Ava gravely, knowing exactly what that meant. If she survived, then she would be alone. Her life span would drop to only a hundred years. But that's if she survived.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

_Boti: *crying* That was the most painful thing that I had to ever write. Please, review. There is not much else to say...Besides the twist that Starscream is her father. It'll make more sense as the story goes on...*sniffling but crys anyways*_


	7. Chapter 7

_Boti: Okay, I am so going to get some cheers from some of you, if I can get it to come out right. And I have done some slight changes to previous chapters. BTW: Prepare to have over 6 chapters added. I have been so bored that I was able to finish this story in such a short time. So enjoy the major update to finish!_

_Chowder: THEIR NOT HER CHARACTERS, SCRIPT, OR LINES! Sorry I am late Boti/Moonlit. _

_Boti: That's okay. Now! On with the show!_

_P.S. Forgot to raise rating to M. I hope I remembered this time. I don't want it getting deleted. Anyways, NOW on with the show!_

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Chapter Seven

_Optimus! Optimus! Get up! You're okay! You're not hurt! Please, Optimus! I love you! You can't leave me alone! OPTIMUS!_

It was almost like a slap to the face as Ava awoke, tears immediately falling down her face. No one was around as she slowly sat up, pain coursing through her. Every movement was torture as she took a moment to relax before standing up. She followed the walls, creeping along like a shadow as her vision blurred.

He was gone. There was nothing she could do. She had witnessed Megatron killing her husband, her very life. He even killed his own _brother_! Ava couldn't understand why he had done that. But in a way, she knew. Only Optimus could save Earth from The Fallen. And now, Earth was doomed.

The sunlight blinded her for a moment as she looked into the distance, seeing a double bladed chopper carrying the remains of Prime. She felt her heart squeeze at the sight and then anger flush her cheeks as the chopper dropped Optimus unceremonially on the ground. The disrespect toward such a great mech tore at her insides.

Suddenly, the Autobots were surrounded by other soldiers and she could see Lennox telling them to lower their weapons. Ironhide looked pissed as he aimed his cannons at them. Neither budged as several vehicles surrounded them as well, weapons aimed and ready to shoot.

"What are they doing?" Ava whispered as one of the vehicles doors opened and Galloway stepped out, screaming some sort of bullshit. Ava didn't wait as she made her way toward the group slowly. Each muscle twitched in pain as she got closer, hearing them say that the Autobots identities were discovered.

"The secret is out!" Galloway pointed at her people, saying that the war is in the humans hands. That they would win the war like they always have. But Ava knew that this war would be their destruction.

"Like what? Handing over the kid?" Lennox watched as the look on Galloway's face showed apology and guilt as he answered. Ava felt her insides turn cold.

"All options are being considered."

Again the discussion turned to arguments as Galloway ripped something off of Lennox. But what had Ava ignore the pain in her body and break out in a full run was what Galloway said. He had called them scrap metal. Scrap metal! Her husband was not scrap metal and she just lost him. She _didn't_ need Galloway insulting her once again.

Ava grabbed the door to the vehicle that Galloway resided in and forced it open. She didn't heisitate to pull Galloway out of the vehicle by his suit, knocking him to the ground. She brought her fist back before having it connect with his gut followed by his face.

"Shut up you bastard! Optimus was the only one who could save your world! You can't win the war against The Fallen!" Ava screamed before crawling toward Optimus. Her clothing felt wet as she reached Optimus's head, wrapping her arms around his neck as best she could. Everyone watched in pity as she cried in disbelief, occasionally caressing his faceplate.

Galloway got up from the ground, holding his nose. Blood still oozed between his fingers as he gave Ava a death glare before Epps interfered.

"That's her husband. You insulted her by insulting Prime's memory. You deserved that punch. On top of that, she only has a few days to live. Maybe less," Epps watched her body jerk, obviously hearing what he said. But it was true. Though the two never spark bonded, their lives were so intertwined that she would not live long without him. Voluntarily or not.

"Follow your orders, soldier. And find out what she means by The Fallen. Now!" Galloway got back into the vehicle before they drove away. Ratchet was leaning over Optimus's form, keeping a close optic on Ava. She looked very distraught and it didn't help that she had inadvertently opened up her wound.

"What are we to do, Ratchet? What are we going to do?" Ava looked at the medic, her tears flowing like small rivers down her face. It pained him to see her so hurt. But then again, he understood the pain of losing someone you love. All Autobots knew, seeing as how they lost all the ones they loved in a short time.

"I don't know, Princess. I wish I knew but I don't know," Ratchet saw her look away, hiding the fresh new trails of tears. They were doomed. There was nothing to save them. Nothing.

"Sam..."

~WWWWWWWWWW~

They were still awaiting transport but Ava didn't hang around the base. She spent most of her time on the beach, staring out into oblivion. She always wanted to escape reality, the memories of her and Optimus now torture. Everything was rushing back into her mind, from her past on Cybertron. And she even regretted not having the wedding, despite the fact that the colors were Decepticon colors.

"Why?" Ava screamed, her eyes leaking once again. Her body was bruised but her heart was dead. She avoided the hanger that held the body of her mech. It was too much of a reminder of what had happened.

"Princess Avella," the voice had her cringe and turn.

"Oh god," Ava scrambled to her feet as she tried to dodge the claw that reached for her. The sand exploded beneath her, sending her flying through the air. She landed on her back, paining coursing through her. She heard someone yelling for her but her mind was processing the pressure that had assaulted her back as she pushed against the ground with her legs.

"Move and I'll kill her," Megatron aimed his cannon at her as she finally looked up to see who was trying to save her. Her eyes locked with Lennox as his soldiers spread out, preventing escape.

"I didn't think you were that stupid, Megsy," Ava groaned as she tried to stand. Her legs protested as she stumbled back to the ground, another wave of pain shooting up her spine. Megatron quickly picked her up, holding her tightly. Ava screamed in pain as he chuckled. Lennox watched in horror as Megatron threw her up into the air, her scream continuing to echo throughout the area.

"Avella!" Ironhide had speed through the break in the military line, tackling the Decepticon leader. Ava thought she was going to die as she closed her eyes, waiting for the ground to give her a deadly welcome.

"Gotcha!" her body pressed back into a seat of sorts as her eyes flew open, seeing a cockpit. The base was fading off into the distance as she saw another jet following behind her. Tears for another reason fell down her face as she screamed, smacking the cockpit as hard as she could. She didn't need this. Not now.

"STOP IT!" Starscream's voice surprised her but her hands refused to stop. Her screams continued to get louder as a harness surrounded her. It tightened around her, forcing the air out of her lungs as she stopped her struggle.

"I fucking hate you!" she screamed when she could breath. "You abandoned me! You and mom both ran off after I was born! I wish you were dead you fucking bastard! I hope they kill you!"

A sudden jolt of electricity shot through her as another scream was torn from her vocal cords. Her eyes fluttered before they closed, her body finally excepting darkness. Like she said.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

_Boti: Can her life get any worse? Wait? I know that answer. So you'll see soon. I think this is going to be the shortest short story I have ever written. But we will see. And I had her punch Galloway. Though I wish I could. I hate that man! *mimicks Galloway* I have power! I'm an important government official! Blah! Blah! Blah!_

_Chowder: Ow...she's suffering. You are so mean._

_Boti: Take it back before I throw away the cookies._

_Chowder: *bug eyes* I'm sorry! Don't throw away the cookies! I'm sorry!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Don't own and never will. So on with the major update to finish!_

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Chapter Eight

Pain was the first thing that greeted her as she awoke, groaning in frustration as everything came rushing back. She hated reality, it was always a cruel thing. And it didn't help that she had an ikling where she was.

Her eyes remained closed as she mentally assessed her body. She was still in pain, that was the obvious thing, but her appearance was different. Her hair was loose from her ponytails that she usually has them in and her torso felt tight. She still wore her skinny jeans that Mikaela gave her, thank goodness.

Ava slowly opened her eyes after a moment, realizing that she couldn't pretend to be blind much longer. As she examined her chest, she felt anger beating at her temples. She was in a black and purple corset, which made her feel awkward, but it didn't help that someone had changed her clothing. And she had an idea who, since there was only one other who would wear something like this.

"Hello, mother," Ava turned her head to glare at a woman sitting in a chair next to her. She had solid black hair, red eyes, and looked like she was still in her twenties. The same corset, more off the shoulder though, covered her and a black shirt that hugged her curves. Black stillettos with purple rinestones decoratored her feet. Purple nail polish gleamed in the low light.

"Finally, sleepy head. And I'm impressed with how you've grown," her mothers voice sounded sharp and commanding. Her eyes looked narrow from the amoung of eye liner she wore, giving them a sexy look.

"Why the hell do you care, Cassandra? After I was born, you knew who I would bond with. And when it happened, you ran off, saying I wasn't your daughter," Ava snapped, slowly sitting up. Bruised muscles screamed in protest but she didn't show it.

"Now, Avella. Let's not call me by my name," Cassandra pursed her lips for a moment, looking at her dark purple finger nails. Ava noticed that they were still as sharp as ever. And the memories of her scratches on Ava as a child didn't help any.

"Are you thirsty?" she watched her mom saunter toward a counter. That's when Ava allowed her gaze to wander around the place. It looked like a freaking condo to her but the colors were Decepticon.

"Here."

Ava turned and brought her hands up, catching the can of soda. Not trusting her mother, Ava turned it over in her hands, looking for any signs of poison. Cassandra must have noticed what she was thinking and sighed deeply, sitting back in her chair.

"Drink, child. It's not poisoned. I don't stoop _that_ low," she said, crossing one leg over the other. Ava didn't move at first, trying to block out everything, but she gave in. Cassandra was violent, even toward her own child. Ava wasn't in the mood to suffer abuse.

"Good girl," Cassandra said when Ava took a sip from the soda. Both stared at each other, one in hate and the other in fake love. The silence was becoming uncomfortable as a knock was heard. Ava's gazed focused on the door and she paled.

It was like a twin walked through the door as he looked at her, no expression giving away his thoughts. His red hair was slightly brighter than hers, his sharp narrow eyes a dark red. And it only confirmed her suspicions as her mother sauntered over to Starscream.

The other was a bulky man, glowing red eyes, dark gray streaked hair, and a few scars that spoke of the battles he went through. He had a nose piercing and his ears were adorn with other piercings. That was Megatron and Ava felt like she was going to be sick. He was absolutely hideous to her.

"Avella," Megatron approached the couch that Ava rested on. Without thinking about her pain, Ava jumped up, stumbling away from him. She was terrified of these people, to fragile to suffer the abuse. And she feared that Megatron would rape her.

"Don't touch me!" Ava spoke harshly, but there was no mistaking the slight tone of begging and fear. Her back hit the wall and she hissed in pain. Her insides quivered in sickness as he pinned her against the wall with his body.

"Now don't say that your new husband. Afterall, Prime is gone," Megatron watched with satisfaction as Ava cried out in agony, the pain of losing him still fresh, "And I'll admit, you look good in those colors."

Ava went limp, knowing she couldn't fight him. If he kissed her or took her, then there wasn't anything she could do. And she couldn't stop them from torturing the information they wanted out of her. It was all hopeless, especially since The Fallen would come to Earth soon.

"Now Megatron, let the poor girl heal. She is still suffering from the blow you gave Prime," Cassandra said. Megatron sighed like he was being punished but Ava knew they were just toying with her. Causing her pain over her loss.

"Can I at least get a kiss?" Megatron asked the Queen of Cybertron. Though their faction lost power after Ava's bonding with Prime, Cassandra was still the Queen. And anything she said goes, especially when it came to her daughter, though the idea of a kiss wasn't rejected.

At her nod, Megatron didn't heisitate to grab Ava's chin, forcing her lips to connect to his. He forced her mouth open with his tongue, caressing the inside. Ava whimpered as she held back, but he didn't mind the reluctance. He liked his women filled with fear of him and she would do it nicely.

Ava thought she was going to puke any second as he finally broke off, whispering how she would please him in ways she wasn't ready for. When he released her, Ava slid down the wall, pulling her legs to her chest. She buried her face into her crossed arms as she heard the door shut with a click. Only then did she allow the tears to fall.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

_Boti: Click the next button for next chapter my friends! Or...Readers!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers and never will._

Warning: Attempted rape is in this chapter. So, skip over the part if it bothers you. And don't get angry, you have been warned.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Chapter Nine

The dress that rested on the bed was like telling her she was in hell. It was black and purple, like everything else, and it was extremely short. It wouldn't even cover her thighs as she threw it to land in a pile on the other side of the room. She wasn't going to wear it. She would rather wear her bra and short shorts than that. Which was saying alot.

"Avella! Did you put it on yet?"

"GO TO HELL! I'LL PARADE IN MY UNDERWEAR BEFORE WEARING THAT!" Ava hollered through her door. Silence was her answer until the cool collected voice of Megatron had her pale.

"If you're offering, then do it."

Anger beat at her temples as she ripped off her clothes. If she was going to suffer, then so be it. She didn't care anymore as she pulled the damn dress over her head. The damn thing was tight, hugging every curve she had. She wished she could escape but the windows around her were nailed shut and the door was always locked when she was alone.

She threw open the door, stepping out as her mother clapped in true praise. Megatron's gaze was molten heat as he focused on her, staring at her legs. Again that nausea hit her as she watched the holoform lick his lips.

"Absolutely perfect!" Cassandra giggled, running and hugging her daughter. Ava hugged back, holding back the tears that were glittering her eyes. She wanted Optimus. Or another Autobot. Someone...anyone to come and save her from this nightmare.

"I hate you," Ava sniffled as Cassandra backed up a step. Ava avoided her gaze, knowing she was about to get slapped. And sure enough, she fell back. Ava held her face as the sting faded away to a tingle.

"Respect your mother, whore!" Cassandra stomped away, leaving Megatron in the room alone with her, "Have your way with her Megatron! I'm tired of protecting an ungrateful wench!"

Ava started to scramble back on the floor as Megatron grinned. She stumbled to her feet and ran to her room, slamming the door in hopes it'll keep him out. But she saw the door fly open, hanging on by a single hinge. Ava screamed in horror as his arms gripped hers, throwing her onto the bed.

"No! Let me go!" Ava begged as he pinned her under him, positioning himself between her legs. Ava knew that the only thing keeping her from losing her innocense was two thin layers of clothing.

"Keep begging me to stop. I like hearing your screams," Megatron smirked as she continued to scream. She dug her nails into his hands, hoping against hope that he would release her. Instead, she earned a groan from him.

"I love the fiesty ones," he bent down, capturing her lips with his. Ava gagged as his tongue entered her mouth, rubbing against her own. She began to kick him in an awkward way, but it only seemed to add more pleasure to him. Yet, she felt hope as his hold on her wrists lessened.

A groan of fear and anger escaped her as she realized he had forced her arms together, holding them both in one hand. He now had a free hand to touch her. Ava started to struggle, pulling away from him as his hand grabbed a breast, kneading them roughly.

"Please, stop!" again Ava found herself crying, still struggling futily. She felt the pain in her chest from the wound, her body flinching from each touch. Megatron was enjoying seeing her in pain, his body heating up more with each cry.

Suddenly, Ava stiffened, her eyes wide in terror. He was touching her intimately, one of his sharp nailed fingers probing her deeply. The grin on Megatron's face forced a scream out of her throat, a scream for help.

"MEGATRON!"

It was heaven sent as Ava looked over to see Starscream staring at him. Anger was burning in his eyes, but it was not anger at what Megatron was doing to her. She knew that but she sent silent thank yous upward, thanking Primus for stopping the assault.

"You better have a good reason for disturbing me, Starscream," Megatron took on a feral stance over her as Starscream nodded.

"The boy has been located and The Fallen wishes to speak with you. Now," Starscream saw Megatron calm quickly. No one questioned their true master.

"Your begs and wishes have come true. But not for long," Megatron growled at her as he slipped off the bed, walking away with Starscream. Ava rolled onto her side, still weeping. She felt so violated and she prayed that someone could end her life sooner than later before it was to late.

~WWWWWWWWWW~

She stood outside the...well...stronghold. She wasn't sure what to call it as Starscream transformed into his jet mode. She had the displeasure...again... of meeting The Fallen. He seemed rather please at her cringing away from him. Megatron liked it too, voicing that it was right for her to fear them.

"Get in, damn it!" Starscream hollered at her. Ava sighed deeply as she climbed into the cockpit, a mixture of willingness and unwillingness. She wanted to run, but he would just overtake her in a second. But she had a plan on escaping, she just hoped that it would work as he strapped her in.

The ground underneath fell away as she focused ahead, staring out into the blue sky. She found herself wishing things were different. She wished she had a loving family. Loving parents that would take her out to the park, or just a normal life. No Transformers, no Decepticons or Autobots. Just a normal human life.

Yet, at the same time, she liked her life. Though the kidnapping stuff she could deal without. The only thing she wished for herself was strength. And to handle everything without fear or tears.

Cybertronian greeted her ears as she looked out the cockpit, seeing two C-17s flying over her. Ava wondered how she had gotten to their location so quickly. Then again, Cybertron jets, no matter what they looked like on the outside, can fly faster and reach destinations in minutes if they wished.

"Sam," Ava found herself saying as the back of the planes opened. Several soldiers that she recognized as N. E. S. T. soldiers jump out of the back. Starscream was cloaking himself, hiding from the eyes of the soldiers until he wanted to been seen. But Ava wasn't concerned about it as she spotted the eject cable for her seat.

Now was her chance...

~XXXXXXXXXX~

_Boti: Okay...again click the next button for next chapter my fri...readers! Whoa that was close._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT OWN** Transformers in any way. SO! Please don't sue. I ain't got no money.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Chapter Ten

Now was her chance...

Before Starscream figured out what she was doing, Ava pulled the eject cable and the cockpit glass flew open, releasing her into the air. The cry of Starscream was heard as she unbuckled herself from the seat and jumped, reaching out for the nearest soldier. Her hands quickly grabbed one, the man able to adjust to the extra weight and keep them both from crashing.

"Avella?"

Ava looked up and gave a cry of joy as she clung to the man. Who happened to be Major Lennox, staring down at her in total shock. He quickly got over it as the ground greeted them, knocking her straight down. She gasped as new pain took over her. Lennox had fallen to the ground as well but he focused on her.

"What the hell was that?" he grabbed her arm, steadying her. Ava looked at him, her body weak. She had used the last amount of strength she had to escape.

"Had...to...get...away," Ava gasped, using Lennox as support. It was time. Her life was fading, she could sense it. Only a few moments ago she felt strong and able. Now...

"Well, come on. We gotta get to Optimus," Lennox watched sadness consume her as he helped her to his troops. Ironhide quickly spotted her red hair and gave a cheer as they put her inside of Ironhide. Ava was grateful to be in her jeans and black tank. The desert sun was beating down on her, making her exhaustion worse.

"I saw that stunt," Ironhide's holoform appeared and looked at her, "Glad you did it. But give us a warning next time."

Ava nodded as she rested her head on the passenger window, her eyes were heavy, her breathing shallow, "I...need to know...what's...going...on."

"Sam thinks he found a way to revive Optimus," Ironhide told her flatly. Panic took over as she gripped Ironhide's shoulder in a death grip. Her eyes were wild and glazed as she coughed.

"Get him...to...Optimus...before...I die," Ava's hand slid off. Ironhide didn't waste any time to send a comm to Ratchet to monitor Ava. He had forgotten that part. If Ava died, then there was no way for Optimus to come back. She was the only reason there was hope.

_Keep her in your sights, Ratchet. Don't let her perish._

Ratchet revved his engine in response as they remained in their forms, hiding from the residents of the Egyptian village. He could see that she was fading bit by bit but he also saw the small sparks of life. She was fighting it, hanging onto the thin threads that kept her soul grounded.

Ava quickly opened Ironhide's door, ignoring his protest as she collasped on the ground. She quickly got the energy to approach her husband's body before dropping to the ground next to him. The soldiers had covered him with the parachutes available to hide him from the curious stares of the villagers.

Ratchet was keeping his scans running constantly on her, seeing that she was still coming in and out. He hoped Sam would hurry up and get to their location as panic ensued inside of Ratchet. He was always concerned for her, taking her in as a daughter.

"Got a visual! Yellow team! Four clicks!"

"Pop flare!"

Ava watched as the flare went off, telling Sam where the troops were waiting. But she was focused on staying awake. She kept dozing off in exhaustion but she knew if she did, she would never wake. And that frightened her more than anything at the moment.

Explosions were heard off in the distance and that immediately forced her wide awake, the adrenaline rushing through her like a hurricane. Her cry was heard as Epps ran to her side, keeping her by Optimus.

"Calm down, everything's alright. He's got three Autobots with him," Epps was trying to reassure her but he wasn't even convincing himself. He had no idea what to do and the idea of Sam having some way to bring the Big Boss back to life...was a bit farfetched.

Epps moved away from her, carrying a pair of binoculars. Lennox stood next to him as he looked out at a passing jet, cringing visible as he recognized it. She already knew who it was, having circled the air inside the bastard that had cared less if she flattened on the ground or not.

"That thing's got alien tattoos all over it," Epps lowered his binoculars, a grave look on his face, "That ain't Air Force."

As if to prove that Epps was right, a strange high pitched burst echoed around them. The shocked and confused looks of the soldiers were noticeable as they tried to use their radios to contact someone, anyone.

"Anyone copy?"

"Who's up?"

"Copy?"

"Radio's down," Lennox threw his ear piece on the ground, anger in his movements, "It's dead. Comms are down."

"EMP burst," Epps watched the jet for a moment before looking back and forth between his major and the enemy, "I see how this day is going in the godforsaken desert."

Ava gave a chuckle at his words before nodding in agreement. She felt so tired but keeping alert, listening to the random conversations that surrounded her seem to help. She heard some trying different radio waves and twick them to try and get the desired result...still nothing.

"Lennox?" Ava got the major's attention as he looked at her. He could see her pain, the bruises that still marred her skin from having shared the pain Optimus went through.

"We're trying," was all Lennox said as he told some his soldiers to burn a SOS in the ground. He even mentioned to fire off some more flares to get Sam to their location faster. Ava just hoped he hurried as she closed her eyes, thinking about all the memories she had obtained.

She remembered the day she walked up to the Autobots, having run from home to avoid bonding with Megatron. She remembered carrying a box filled with wiring to help save Ironhide. How she had chosen Bumblebee that same night to be her temporary guardian until her mother came to terms with her choice.

The one thing that stood out in her mind was the night Optimus and her bonded. It was during a battle with the Decepticons who were trying to take her away. She remembered her mother's cry of anger when nothing happened between her and Megatron. She had managed to escape his claws and reach the Autobots.

It was the first time she had said Prime's name as well. She somehow knew, at that moment, that his name was Optimus. He was dying, a blow to the chest that Megatron had given him, only Megatron didn't choose the cowards way. He had shot him face to face, not from behind. His actions had caused her to run toward the downed Prime, reaching for him. At that moment, once their hands touched, it happened. The completion and joy that entered her body, the safety she felt.

"Decepticons! Begin our assault!"

Ava felt her insides turn to ice as her thoughts ceased. She heard a soldier yell out incoming and the sound of things hitting dirt reached her ears. All she could do was pray to Primus that it wasn't what she thought as she watched some soldiers move forward to prepare for an attack.

"We got a whole lot of fight coming our way!" Lennox shouted as they found cover. The number 13 was heard as Ava struggled to stand. She saw Epps pacing back and forth a bit, panic in every step that he took.

Cybertronian was heard in the distance and she could understand what they were saying. They were preparing to attack and destroy the soldiers that waited. The excitement to take apart Optimus was easily picked up.

"We're about to get our asses whupped!" Epps stomped a little when he turned back to his cover. Suddenly, they all ran to huddle around Lennox as he called for a quick meeting. Ava struggled to get to Lennox's position, leaning against Ratchet's leg as she listened to Lennox, pointing toward the oncoming enemy.

"All right, those Decepticons are searching for Sam. Whatever he has, he thinks it'll bring Optimus back to life, so our mission is to find him and get him to Optimus," he pointed in the opposite direction, "All right, we're gonna draw fire from the left flank. I need a scout team. Go up through the middle with Arcee and Ironhide."

Ironhide walked up with several others, saying how he was going to lead the group. Ava watched Ironhide look at her for a brief second, the message clear in his optics.

_Stay alive._

"All right," Lennox continued, "when you see the precious cargo, I want you to pop green smoke and come back through those pillars. We'll have the ambust set," Lennox then pointed at Ava, getting her attention, "You don't leave Optimus. Ratchet, you stay and keep her alive. One of the soldiers debriefed me on the situation and I mean it, or I'll have both of your asses. All right. Let's go. Move out."

Ava nodded weakly as Ratchet helped her back to Optimus. Ratchet knelt beside her, his weapons ready to defend her if need be as he monitored her vitals. He felt his spark freeze in its chambers when her heart stopped beating for a few moments before resuming.

"Ratchet," she whispered his name, getting the medics attention for a brief moment. Ratchet nodded, knowing she was fighting it. There was nothing he could do to help her. There was the urge to cry as he watched the girl curl near Prime's head.

"Ratchet? I'm scared," Ava stared up at her current protector. She heard a sigh of sorts coming from the medic as he patted her head gently. He didn't want the distraction of her fear, but he understood why she said it. She wanted some sort of comfort.

"He'll come back. And I'll make sure Prime takes you somewhere you like. A vacation from reality," Ratchet smiled down at her as she laughed. She ran her fingers through her hair before resting her eyes for a moment.

Pings and screams broke her out of her rest as she saw the soldiers ducking or hitting the sand as the blasts started. She screamed herself when the ground lifted violently. She had been so out of it that she didn't see the first shots or explosions.

"Ironhide! Go!"

Voices started to fade, visions started to blur as she looked around. Her bearings were beginning to fall apart as the ground seemed to spin. She used Optimus as balance, her hand to her head as she tried to shake off the feeling of dizziness.

"Avella, down on the ground!" Ratchet didn't move as he covered her, trying to keep any more blasts from landing on or near her. He didn't know what to do as everything inside of her began to shut down. She was losing her hearing, her eyesight. And he couldn't help her.

"We got Jordanians!"

"We got help!"

"Shit!" the human curse word escaped Ratchet as he saw the blast hit the helicopter. He curled over her more, knowing that the it could land near her. It was almost like everything was going to end and their defences were nothing but toys.

When their hope hit the bottom, it shot straight back up. Ratchet felt like dancing when he saw help flood into the area, tanks and more soldiers coming in to defend them. Explosions and debris flew everywhere as they continued to fill in the places they needed.

"Sam! Spotted Sam!"

Ava felt relief hit her as she dropped to her knees. Their movements changed as they covered to defend Sam and Mikaela from the Decepticons. Yells and screams were heard from their direction, at least, she thought they were.

It was like everything was on fire or exploding as she covered her head. The air strike seemed to slow time as Decepticons fell dead on the ground. People ran for cover as ringing filled the air, smoke think and choking those breathing.

"Please," Ava whispered, her eyes fluttering from the effort to keep them opened. At that moment, she looked up to see Lennox and group in tow, running from the current air strike. Sam broke from the group, running directly toward her like he was trying to escape hell. Determination was set in his eyes and Ava stood as she smiled, feeling like everything would be alright, regardless of the world exploding around them.

Eyes went wide as Megatron broke through the smoke, letting loose a blast. Everything seemed to slow as Sam went flying through the air, landing on the ground like a discarded rag doll. His name was heard, loved ones screaming for him. She watched in hope as people surrounded him, trying to revive him. Ava found himself praying, begging...

He was dead. Their efforts had failed and Ava just seemed frozen in time, seeing Mikaela, the one girl who had helped her with her love, crawling toward her own. Yet there was nothing she could do to help her as the world tilted, everything suddenly going blue.

Her back hit the sand, her hands digging into the ground. She couldn't breath. Her brain's commands were being ignored. And it didn't help that she had lost all hope. Sam was dead. And soon, so would she.

"Princess! Stay alive! You must!" Ratchet was firing over her, unable to switch to his holoform to care for her. The gasps and the noises of something being strangled issuing from Ava's throat told everyone around that she was leaving. Some hid behind their cover, their eyes closed in defeat.

_Ratchet! Someone! Please, I can't...Optimus!_

Ava's foot was kicking the ground, trying to keep feeling in her body. But it was over. Her eyes were slowly closing, her leg ceasing its attack on the ground as her hands released the grip on the sand. Darkness was creeping in at the corners of her eyes.

"Sam! Hurry!" the voice sounded far away as her eyes finally closed and her breath ceased. Organs began to shut down, giving up the fight to keep functioning. Even her heart was slowing.

_Badump, badump, badump...badump...badump...badump..._

~XXXXXXXXXX~

_Boti: Gotta split this battle up into two parts...give me a break...geesh! Anyways, sorry for the cliffy. But you don't have to wait. Just click the pretty next button for the other half of battle my friend...Oh shit, I meant readers. Unless you wanna be my friend?_


	11. Chapter 11

_Boti: *deep breath* Here it is...No more cliffies so on with the chapter!_

_Chowder and Horatio: *H mumbles* THEIR NOT HER CHARACTERS, LINES, OR SCRIPTS!_

_Boti: Thank you. H, you may return! And here's your cookies Chowder!_

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Chapter Eleven

It was like someone forced a knife into her side as she sucked in a deep breath. Her lungs inflated painfully as her hands gripped her throat. The burning consumed her as both bonded coughed out, sucking in much needed air. For a moment, all was silent as her eyes flicked over to Optimus. He was sitting up, looking over at Sam.

"Oh thank Primus," Ava coughed out, her heart beating franticly in joy. He was alive. Optimus Prime was functioning and she couldn't help from letting her joy be heard to everyone around. Even Ratchet was glad, scanning her and seeing that she was perfectly fine.

"Boy, you returned for me," Optimus didn't take long to acknowledge Sam. Another, an ex-Decepticon was excited to see Optimus alive but it was cut short as Optimus looked out into the horizon. His optics narrowed a bit at the approaching object. He struggled to stand as quickly as possible to defend those against the impending threat. But to everyone's horror, The Fallen appeared, knocking Optimus back to the ground. Ava's scream was heard as the evil Prime stabbed the ground around the humans before forcing the matrix to float to his hand. Even then, he reached out, grabbing Ava before teleporting away.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed, struggling in his hands. The Fallen ignored her demands before appearing on top of the pyramid next to the switch for the machine, placing the key inside.

"My brothers could not stop me from this," he opened his arms wide while looking toward the sky, Ava still in one servo, "Yes, now I claim your sun!"

"I order you to let me GO!" Ava hissed as the Fallen finally looked at her. He chuckled as he tossed her over the top of the machine to land in Megatron's claws.

"Did you honestly believe that I would allow you to escape?" Megatron's voice clawed her skin. Ava looked down for a moment, ignoring the next words Megatron said, and debated if she should jump. Then again, the next question would be if she would survive, the ground dangerouly far away even for a Cybertronian.

"I'll catch you before you hit the ground."

"Shut up, Megsy!" Ava hissed. The pyramid around her was hit with missles, the stone breaking away. But it did not stop the two from planning the destruction. Megatron said they would be a firing strength in moments as she looked back down, trying to tell herself to do it, regardless of what _could_ happen.

Her eyes suddenly locked with tanks and bodies rolling down the side of the pyramid as her eyes watered. Ava looked over at The Fallen and saw him raise a servo, bringing debris up to create of ring around the pyramid. She watched as two jets collided with it, exploding into nothingness. She covered her ears, hoping to keep out all negative words and sounds.

Suddenly, a familiar robot broke through the barrier and Ava didn't heisitate to jump over toward him as he tackled the Fallen. He rolled in air, firing a shot into the machine, causing it to exploded with the key. She quickly grabbed his outstretched hand, watching with satisfaction as Megatron fell away.

"Hang on!" Optimus brought her to his chest as he grabbed the Fallen, rolling over several pillars. Ava hung on for a brief moment before releasing him to drop to the ground. She landed on the ground, her ankle twisting in an awkward position. She ignored the pain, running to watch the final fight.

"Die like your brothers!"

"They were your brothers, too!" Optimus grunted, jumping the Fallen near the entrance to the ruins. Optimus grabbed his head, trying to fling him into the wall. Instead, the Fallen spun around, sending his fist up into Optimus's face as Ava spotted Megatron over them, sneaking his way to the two.

Before she could scream out to Optimus, Megatron jumped on his back, forcing him to fly away. Optimus grabbed the Fallen in that moment and flew off, Ava trying her hardest to keep up in order to watch Optimus kick their rusted arses.

Megatron had released the same blade he had used to kill him, taking a swipe at Optimus before trying to shoot him. Optimus quickly recovered and grabbed his arm as another shot barely missed him. He twisted the gun on Megatron's arm, breaking it to tiny pieces as Ava ducked behind a pillar before peeking around it.

A cheer escaped her lips as she watched Optimus force Megatron to shoot his own face. Prime quickly cut off Megatron's arm before forcing the thrusters on his back to flip up, blasting him back through the ruins wall.

She watched Optimus turn his attention on the Fallen, cutting away a rock that flew toward him. He quickly forced a his blade into the Fallen's face, a few centimeters from severing half of it.

"You picked the wrong planet!" Optimus used the Fallen's own staff on him, bending it around his head. Ava watched, ignoring the quivering in her stomach as Optimus ripped off his enemy's face. The Fallen stumbled away, gripping the walls in an attempt to escape but it was a failed one as Optimus's servo broke through the Fallen's back, ripping his spark out of his chest. Ava watched Optimus crush it between his fingers, finishing off the one she had feared from the moment she had met him.

"I rise. You fall," Optimus turned away from the downed body of the Fallen, ignoring the retreating jets that flew away. It was over and that was all that mattered. Ava released the tears, relief washing over her as she hobbled toward him.

"Optimus!" she cried out, her hands up like a child asking to be held. He complied, cupping his hands around her before bringing his face to gentle rub against hers. Ava tried desperately to cling to his face in a way to show how happy she was.

"I've missed you as well, Avella. And I am glad I could keep you from suffering with Megatron," he whispered to her as she kissed the corner of his lip plates. He didn't know that she had suffered already, but she kept that to herself right now as Optimus did a quick scan of her body, seeing that she had broken ankle.

"Let's go back," Optimus placed her gently on his shoulder, watching and feeling her hug a smoke stack as he returned to the waiting soldiers. Everyone was waiting for them as he walked around the Sphinx, sheading the boosters that he had gotten from Jetfire.

"Optimus! Where's Princess Avella?" Ratchet was running madly toward Optimus, panic in every joint. Optimus, in a very childish way, pointed at the resting figure at his shoulder. He heard Ratchet grumble about her ankle but she was alive. And that was all that mattered to Optimus Prime.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

_Boti: One more chapter! Anyways, the next chapter is smutty. So this is an early warning. Now, click the next button for the last time...my...readers!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Boti: Here is chapter twelve. And, I am sorry. I got a little carried away and hoped its not to awkward. I tried to get it good so..._

Warning: Rating is officially and will remain M because of smutness. Or lemons...whatever you call it.

_P.S. Before I forget, I have officially decided to dedicate this whole story to A. Alice-LaCasse. Alice has given me the most reviews and has been encouraging me with all of this so you know what? I FREAKING LOVE YOU! Thank you all for staying with me!_

~XXXXXXXXXX~

Chapter Twelve

Ava relaxed at the base, the whole battle over. Megatron had fled to go hide and repair himself. Optimus was angry that he didn't personally offline him after she told Optimus about the kidnapping and the assault she took. She wished she was on the same ship as Optimus to ensure he was okay, but Ratchet wanted to keep her near him at all times.

"Stay still, Ava," Ratchet's holoform glared at her over his glasses as he continued to wrap her ankle. She had inadvertently broken it during the last battle but it was nothing. At least she was alive and had her big sexy mech back.

"Avella Prime, either stay still or I'm gonna knock you out!" Ratchet snapped. But instead of his threat being taken seriously, his head was forced forward from the impact it took. Optimus glared down at his medic, his holoform not as glitched anymore.

"Optimus!" Ava squealed. She hadn't seen him since they had returned and she jumped off the back of Ratchet's alt mode. Ava threw her arms around Optimus's neck, forcing him into a kiss. Optimus grunted at her sudden outburst before Ratchet pulled her away from Optimus.

"If you will allow me to finish taking care of your ankle, Mrs. Prime, then I'll allow you to run off with Optimus. He has a plan," Ratchet watched her hop back to his alt form, sitting down like a good girl. He sighed again before continuing his work.

The wrapping took a lot longer since Ratchet kept pausing when Ava would flinch from the pain. It didn't help as Optimus's holoform was tapping his foot, his engine revving in total frustration. Ratchet's only response was to roll his eyes before finally sealing her foot in a cast.

"Now, Optimus, let's not be too rough. We need her to heal properly," Ratchet's tone was teasing as Optimus ignored him. Ratchet privately commed him before letting a few chirps slip out. They hadn't known that Ava knew Cybertronian.

_Be gentle. At the first sign of panic, stop._

_ I will keep a close optic on her, Ratchet. But I can't wait any longer._

Ava kept her gaze glued on the floor as Ratchet walked away. Optimus placed his fingers under her chin, forcing her eyes to shift to his. He chuckled at the slight pink caressing her cheeks before leaning in to kiss her. Ava was glad that the taste of Megatron was now becoming a faint memory of disgust.

"Ready to go?" Optimus pulled back as she stared at him, the "deer caught in the headlights" look on her face. Optimus chuckled before picking her up and carrying her to his alt form.

"Where are we going?" Ava's curiousity was glittering in her eyes as Optimus shook his head, letting it be known that she wouldn't get to know until she got here. Still, the butterflies in her stomach refused to stop as he tossed her up into the passenger seat.

She watched buildings fade to landscape before Optimus decided to lull her to sleep. She wasn't sure how long she slept until hard, cool hands lifted her up. Ava's eyes snapped wide open, locking with blue shimmering optics.

"Optimus?" Ava felt curiousity dig its way into her brain as she touched his cheek. His holoform was a mini version of his robotic form and she remember the form because he had created the holoform program for her back on Cybertron. Something familiar and important was coming but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"You'll see," Optimus turned away from his alt form. Her eyes shifted to a little beach house and her eyes widened when she noticed where she was. He had taken her to a place she would enjoy and she couldn't help the cry of joy and tears.

"Thank you!" she hugged around his neck tighter as he carried her into the house. Optimus must of had something planned as he went straight to a bedroom that had a nice view of the ocean. He gently placed her on the bed as she stared at him, confused.

"Optimus, what's wrong? What are you doing?" she felt her cheeks flare up a shade of red as he joined her on the bed, laying beside her. His fingers started to trace lazy cirlces over her abdomen, his optics in deep thought for a moment before he looked at her.

"I want to bond with you, Avella. Fully," he watched her eyes widen at the thought, before she bit her bottom lip. He knew she was embarrassed, but knowing her stubborn attitude, she wouldn't back down.

"As in sp-spark bonding?"

"Yes and a little more," he continued his lazy tracing of her adbomen, occasionally slipping up to caress under a breast before going back down. Her mind was beginning to haze from his touches, making thinking extremely difficult. She moaned quietly, a sure sign that he was doing something right.

"Please, Avella. I don't want to risk losing you to Megatron again," his lips plates touched her temple in a form of a kiss. Ava chuckled, giving him a look that said the same thing.

"Alright," she breathed as she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations his servo was creating. She felt the bed shift slightly, telling her that he was already over her. Yet his hand had never stopped, though she wasn't complaining.

"Avella," he got her attention as she opened her eyes, locking with his optics. Optimus paused in his minstrations and pulled her hands to rest around his neck.

"Dig your fingers into the wiring and pull," he instructed and she nodded before doing it. She was even bold enough to find a thick wire and pinch it, earning a shocked gasp from him. A triumphant grin crossed her face as she continued, kissing him.

Optimus groaned into her mouth as he moved his hands up under her shirt. He caressed every inch of skin, causing her to shiver beneath him. Her gasping told him that he was doing something good as he ran one of his fingers along the underside of her breast. He shook himself as he continued to avoid fully cupping the soft mound in a teasing manner.

Ava got impatient quickly and tugged on a wire at his shoulders rather hard, letting him know as he finally cupped her breast, earning a moan. Ava arched into him as he broke the kiss, raining several along her neck. He didn't heisitate to create a gentle suction on a spot at the base of her neck, as his wife gasped beneath him.

Ava couldn't believe how good she felt. Everything he did was driving her mad with desire. It was new to her, never had she felt in such a way and it was only understandable that she was still unsure with what to do. Parts of her warmed to a liquid fire as she moaned under his slow exploration.

"Can you help me undress?" Ava asked after gaining some courage to do so. Optimus nodded once as he helped her to stand, pulling her shirt over her head. He allowed her to unclasp her bra, sliding the flimsy material off her shoulders before he watched her wiggle her way out of the skirt she wore. Her cast on her ankle made it difficult to slide the last bit of material off her but when she finished, Optimus was at a lost for words.

"You are beautiful," he whispered to her. He found himself memorizing every detail of her skin. Each mark and shape were saved in his memory banks as he helped her back on the bed. Her flesh was turning a slight pink color as he continued to admire her body, taking his position above her.

"Optimus?" she shifted slightly, enough for him to see as he kissed her again. He felt her relax considerably as she stroked his armor with shaking hands. It felt nice to have her touch him and he shuddered when she yanked on a wire at his side. Her actions evened caused his alt mode outside to revv his engine.

Optimus's servos touched her gently, seeing what worked and what didn't. She squirmed under him as encouragement. He liked the glazed look in her eyes, the windows that projected her passion. He even leaned down, kissing the faint scar over her heart. The idea that he had almost lost her was still fresh, the fear still present.

Slowly, heisitantly, Optimus allowed some wires to slip away from his form and curl around her body gently. She tensed only slightly until she arched, the small electrical bursts bringing her greater pleasure. He watched the difference emotions and expressions pass over her face.

"Optimus!" Ava's body clenched in something she didn't understand. Her hands became frantic as she continued her own movements, trying to give as much pleasure to her husband as he was to her. Sometimes her hands were still as a sudden wave of sensations hit her before she would continue.

Suddenly, Ava pushed against him, a cry escaping her. A strange pain took over her as he shushed her, telling her everything was alright. But Ava didn't feel alright. She felt like someone had torn her in two completely, the pressure focusing in her lower back.

"It's alright, Avella. It's just my...interface cable," he saw her look at him as it dawned on her what he just did. She was basically having sex with him, though the idea wasn't exactly how she planned it. But her thoughts ceased when he rocked against her.

It was strange really. She had once thought she was a normal girl but now, here she was having sex with a robot, who happened to be her husband. And she didn't care because the feelings were to damn good as the electical bursts combined with his rocking.

"Op-Optimus! Oh god!"

He could hear his name on her lips a million times a day as his systems began to overheat. His overload was nearing but he wouldn't succumb until she did. And she was close, he could sense it.

"GIVE ME YOUR SPARK!" Ava found herself screaming, knowing she wasn't going to be able reach completion until she had it. Ava even clawed at his chest armor, trying to force it apart to reach what she wanted.

Optimus didn't fight her and shifted the armor apart. His optics went white when the last thing he expected her to do happened. Ava had thrusted her hands into his spark, allowing the blue particles to sweep over her arms. Her fingers wiggled on their own, somehow knowing that the movements were doing wicked things to him.

Her hands hit the bed and their fingers entertwined as he kissed her, forcing his chest to press against hers. She knew what he was doing as his spark reached out for her heart like hands gripping for a lifeline. It didn't take long for it to absorb into her skin and surround her, forcing warmth to spread throughout her body.

A cry elicited from both of them as their memories flooded their minds. He hadn't known that she remembered everything. And even the years on Earth made him grateful to Jazell for finding her. He was in her debt and knew he could never repay the woman enough for what she did.

Ava didn't know how to react as his memories flooded her. His love for her was deep and addicting as well as the pain of what his brother did to him. It was strangely alluring to see everything through him as she just allowed it to happen, much of it shared between the two.

Her climax and his overload hit like a ton of bricks as she fainted under him, shaking from the force of it. Optimus was unable to keep conscious, his optics turning dark as he collasped on top of her. Yet the feel of lose ends connecting one another did not go by unnoticed, even in their sleep.

And the feeling of completion only made the next few days even more enjoyable as Ava forgot everything, pretending that her life was as normal as possible until reality decided to come rushing back.

~WWWWWWWWWW~

"Damn it! I don't care if you have to kill a cow! I am FREAKING HUNGRY!" Ava's screech was heard out into the hanger as Major Lennox shivered. No one understood why her attitude had turned...bitchy. They figured her vacation 8 weeks ago would have relaxed her but it only seemed to make things worse. Even Ratchet was a little confused, but he was having difficulty clearing the virus that kept his scanners down or he would have found out by now.

"Avella, we'll get you something to eat. Just tell me what you want," Optimus was holding his hands up in surrender, trying his hardest to calm her down. Ava ignored him as his robotic holoform followed her out into the hanger He had stopped using his human holoform when on base, his robotic one more to his liking.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I _want_ fried chicken strips and homemade mash potatoes!" Ava sneered. Optimus quickly shook his head. He had tried to convince her to eat something else. Chicken, for some reason, hadn't settled well with her stomach for the past few weeks. But if she wanted them...

"Optimus," Ratchet's huge form loomed over the couple as a sudden green light scanned Ava. A blue light suddenly passed over her shortly after the other and Ratchet started laughing. Lennox was even confused to his behaviour as Mikaela and Sam stood by the medic's legs.

"What's so funny?" Shadow kicked the back of his leg. Ava had gotten Shadow a job with the government as an extra medical officer.

"The fact that I hadn't realized their predicament sooner!" Ratchet covered his optics for a moment before bringing his hand down, palm up. A holographic projection shown above his hand and Ava found herself leaning toward it as Ratchet magnified the image.

Two small curved shapes came into view and Ava gasped. Her jaw dropped in disbelief as she looked at the two. They were mainly head and body, two stubs for hands and another two for legs. Inside of them, a faint beating could be seen.

A loud bang was heard as she jumped to look behind her. Optimus had fainted as Shadow laughed at him. Mikaela was squealing in delight at the scene that was before them. Sam was crossing his fingers, one in hope that Mikaela doesn't want a baby and another in something Ava wasn't sure about.

"I'm pregnant?" Ava finally spoke, trying to fill in the silence. Ratchet caused the image to fade as he transformed, his human holoform appearing next to her.

"Eight weeks exactly," he confirmed. Ava went from shock, to smiling in joy, to tears of joy in a matter of seconds. Her hands immediately rubbed her flat stomach as she thought about the two babies inside of her.

"Boy and girl," Ratchet didn't heisitate to answer the unspoken question before adding, "We have our first human-like Prince of Cybertron."

"Finally! A boy!" Sam ran around, screaming in excitement. Optimus was slowly coming back online but when he heard the Prince of Cybertron line, Optimus promptly offlined again, too shocked to believe any of what he was picking up with his audios.

"Ratchet?" Ava looked at the medic in concern as Ratchet, who had installed holoforms of their robotic forms on himself and the others, switched to his mini robotic self. A wrench was in his hand as he approached Optimus. A loud clang followed by a yell had the whole hanger in an uproar of laughter. Optimus didn't find the humor in the hitting.

"Optimus, you're going to be a dad!" Ava threw her arms around his neck as his pressed his fingertips to her stomach. He did his own personal scan and smiled. There was truly a boy inside of her.

"At least we know why your attitude has been a little different. And why you - as the humans say - can't keep anything down," Optimus felt grateful that it wasn't anything too serious. Still, it didn't mean it would be easy.

"Sorry," Ava smiled at him until a small growl was heard. The entire crowd surrounding them quickly dispersed, even Ratchet running, when her attitude suddenly went sour.

"I'm _freaking_ hungry!"

Optimus sighed. This definitely wasn't going to be easy.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

_Boti: Thank you all so much! I can't believe that I actually finished it! Anyways, I have a thing with Optimus, so I'll start doing more stories with him, Ratchet, and any others that I choose from movies and 1980s cartoons. To give a heads up, I have two stories already starting. _Deception_ is an Optimus Prime/OC pairing (which has nothing to do with this one) and _Defiance With Wrenches_ with a Ratchet/Shadow pairing (which will keep referring back to this one. Trust me, I have yet to start the one with Ironhide called _Candy Canes and Cannons _which will come back to this one too). As you can see, my mind is filled with so many Transformers fics that I may go insane, so if you are a fan of mine, I'll post the title of new fics at end of chapters of others but only for the category I'm in, not others. I have many others stretching to other categories on the site. Hope to keep receiving the encouragement! Thank you all again and hope you like the others!_

_OH! Keep your eye out for _Prime's Princess: Beginnings _which goes to when Avella and Optimus first bond as well as _Screamer's Delight_ which is a one shot with Starscream and Cassandra. If you wish me to do a Cybertron story of the whole thing before Earth, let me know and I'll try to comply!_

_Okay, this is officially the end, so PEACE OUT! Lol!_


End file.
